La flûte rejoint le violon
by Killua11
Summary: -Yaoi-Les sentiments des Gboys évoluent...mais comment faire sa déclaration quand on ne sait que combattre? ou comment faire un résumé digne de ce nom -03x04 01x02 05x13-
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : Quatre x Trowa, je vais certainement mettre du Heero x Duo, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : Ni Heero, ni Duo, ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ni Wufei ou autre ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que la musique, cependant, la sœur Gracia, les orphelins, Dan et les militaires ennemis sont mes propriétés na moi ! Gare à qui osera y toucher ( sans permission, sinon, on peut troquer !lol) !

Duo : Punaise ! T'es possessive !

Killua11 : Pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose à moi TTTT

Quatre : J'espère que ça se soigne !

Killua11 : Mais ! Quat-chou ! C'est méchant !

Heero : Bon, taisez-vous ! Vous faites attendre les lecteurs !

Trowa : …

**P'tite note 1 :** Cette fic, je la voulais avec une chanson bien particulière pour le moment où Quatre et Trowa font un mini concert. Malheureusement, la musique qui correspondait le mieux est bien sûr instrumentale ! (Ce qui est d'ailleurs logique !) Donc la musique que j'ai choisie est bonne à jeter aux orties (snif, snif ç.ç) mais si ça vous intéresse de l'écouter, c'est la piste n°17 de l'album d'Angel Sanctuary (Angel Sanctuary Original Soundtrack). D'ailleurs, la piste n°11 et la 13 convenaient aussi, mais je préfère la 17. (Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, n'est-ce pas ?)

Sur la partie flash-back, je vois bien la musique de Noir (Celle de la montre, je sais pas son nom), mais c'était le même problème, pas de paroles !

**P'tite note 2 :** Je n'avais pas du touuuuuuuuuut prévu ce qui se passe dans la cuisine avec Quatre, ça m'est venu comme ça, mais finalement ça a pris une de ces ampleurs ! Dire que je mettais ça juste comme ça…OO

Je suis maladeuh… bouh snif TT TT… vive le doliprane® ! et pis vive les Kleenex® aussi !

_Les notes ci-dessus sont valables pour l'ensemble de la fic, ainsi que les couples et les genres, vous êtes prévenus_

Voilà ! Une montagne de pas grand chose, mais si rien ne me contrariait, eh ben… ce serait pas normal, mais alors pas normal du tout ! Lol ! Je m'arrête là. Bonne lecture et reviews SVP ! 

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 1/11_

Un nouveau soleil se levait. Quatre, qui dormait encore, ne bougeait pas dans son lit. Le Français qui partageait sa chambre commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Etonnamment paisible. Il se releva dans son lit. Comme ça leur était souvent arrivé dans les planques de fortune qu'ils avaient occupées, ils dormaient dans un lit superposé. Trowa était sur le lit en hauteur et Quatre sur le lit le plus proche du sol. Petit inconvénient pour Trowa car c'était à chaque fois lui qui se levait en premier, et il avait toujours peur de réveiller son partenaire de chambrée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, vu que Quatre n'aimait pas trop dormir en hauteur.

De toute façon, Trowa, lui, aimait la hauteur, donc cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement. La seule chose qui pouvait en effet le déranger, c'était de réveiller l'adorable petit ange qui partageait sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Quatre adorait plus que tout d'être réveillé par les allées et venues du français. C'était pour lui le meilleur moment de la journée.

Lentement, très lentement, Trowa écarta les draps de son lit pour ensuite en sortir. Il posa en délicatesse un pied sur le barreau le plus proche de l'échelle. Avec une souplesse féline, il descendit l'échelle en bois, pour finalement arriver habilement sur le sol.

" Il vient de descendre " Pensa Quatre qui venait de s'échapper des voiles du sommeil il n'y avait même pas deux minutes. Trowa se tourna vers lui pour voir s'il l'avait réveillé. Il ne bougea pas. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

Le Français tourna les talons. Il avait senti que l'Arabe ne dormait plus, mais il ne dit rien. L'acrobate se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Il posa ensuite un bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa sa tête sur la main de son deuxième bras. Un petit sourire s'étira sur le coin de ses fines lèvres, il resta là, à contempler les lueurs du ciel qui venait fraîchement de s'illuminer. Quatre ouvrit les yeux et se retourna dans son lit, afin d'atterrir sur le ventre. Il posa lui aussi sa tête sur la paume de ses mains et regarda la faible lueur rosée qui inondait le visage paisible de Trowa.

C'était un moment dont ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis peu. C'était aussi l'une des rarissimes fois où Trowa laissait apparaître un sourire franc, et Quatre ne se privait pas de l'occasion pour pouvoir regarder son partenaire à tout loisir.

Ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que dans le ciel, il ne subsiste plus aucun reflet rosé ou orangé. Ce fut Quatre qui bougea le premier. Il adressa d'abord le bonjour à Trowa qui lui répondit un " Hn ?…bonjour", puis quitta son lit encore rempli de sa chaleur corporelle pour aller se doucher en vitesse. Trowa ne bougea que lorsque Quatre saisit la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Arabe quand celui-ci disparut dans la pénombre, la porte se refermant derrière ce petit ange, laissant juste le temps à Trowa de voir la chevelure dorée disparaître.

Sans raison apparente, Trowa soupira. En ce moment, quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien pourrait peut-être déceler une pointe de mélancolie sur son visage, mais pour toute autre personne, Trowa gardait la même expression qu'il affichait depuis toujours.

En moins de 5 minutes, Quatre se doucha, et, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, il revint dans la chambre tandis que Trowa partait à son tour se doucher. Quand le Français passa derrière lui, Quatre capta une légère tristesse et de la peur émanant de l'acrobate, grâce à son empathie. Il se retourna vers Trowa, mais la porte se referma sur la silhouette, ne laissant pas à l'empathe le loisir de prononcer le moindre mot, juste d'ouvrir la bouche, rien de plus poussé. Quatre continua de fixer la porte, comme s'il avait l'intime conviction que celle-ci allait s'ouvrir, comme par magie, mais il n'en fut rien. L'Arabe ferma la bouche, un air mi-contrarié, mi-triste marquant son visage.

" Il ne veut certainement pas m'en parler… " Se dit-t-il.

Respectant le choix, bien que douloureux pour lui. Quatre continua de chercher des habits qu'il pourrait porter. Quand il trouva un pantalon blanc, une chemise bleue très pâle et un gilet bleu foncé, il mit ses chaussons et descendit dans la cuisine, lieu qui lui était à chaque fois attribué, vu que personne n'avait envie de manger de la nourriture infecte, que se soit les plats trop cuits d'Heero (qui pour la première fois de sa vie était incapable de réussir ce qui lui était confié), la bouillie infâme et suspecte rien qu'à l'odeur, sans parler bien sûr de l'apparence de Duo, ou bien les sushis dont Wufei gavait les pilotes, vu que c'était le plat qu'il savait faire le mieux. Il n'y avait que Trowa et lui qui avaient réussi à apprivoiser les casseroles et les autres ustensiles sans que tout le monde se dirige en pagaille aux toilettes et soit malade durant toute une semaine, voire plus, perturbant le cours des missions.

Quarte poussa la porte de la cuisine et alla par automatisme sortir le presse-citron, des oranges, des céréales, le lait, des yaourts, des cuillères, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture, le chocolat en poudre, des couteaux, des verres, la cafetière, le café et cinq bols (Killua11 : Je crois que j'ai tout dit…XD !Mdr). Il prit un couteau et s'apprêta à découper une orange quand un tourbillon nommé Duo Maxwell entra en trombe dans la pièce et lui sauta au cou.

-J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! Kitty-cat, y a quoi à mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ?

-Aïïïïe !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : le couteau s'enfonça dans la blanche peau de l'Arabe. En quelques secondes à peine, le sang se répandit sur la chemise de Quatre et une partie atterrit sur les oranges. Quatre enleva le couteau de l'entaille et prit son poignet de sa main, le serrant contre lui en crispant la mâchoire sous l'effet de la douleur. La plaie était profonde. Duo, paniqué, bien que ce ne fut pas sa première vision du sang, courut chercher Heero.

" Pauvre Duo, je sais bien qu'il s'en veut déjà beaucoup de devoir tuer des gens, même s'il ne le montre pas, et moi je me coupe comme ça devant lui…J'ai bien senti qu'il était triste…désolé Duo… " Pensa Quatre, s'inquiétant de l'état de ses amis même dans ces moments là.

Trowa poussa la porte de la cuisine. Il entra comme il le faisait tous les jours. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, contrairement à d'habitude, il leva les yeux. Il s'attendait à voir Quatre, certes, mais pas un Quatre ensanglanté ! Il ouvrit de grands yeux remplis de surprise, puis démarrant au quart de seconde, il se précipita vers l'Arabe.

-Ça va ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, fit Quatre avec un sourire qui sonnait faux, complètement forcé et crispé.

-Fais moi voir !

Obéissant, l'Arabe tendit son bras. A ce moment là, Duo, accompagné de Heero, entra en trombe.

-Dé…désolé…Quat…Quat-chou…Sanglota Duo.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Quatre en souriant de ce sourire forcé qu'il avait déjà montré à Trowa.

Heero posa la boîte à pharmacie qu'il tenait sur la table tandis que Trowa forçait Quatre à s'asseoir. Arrivant le dernier, Wufei ne comprit pas pourquoi tous les autres étaient tous attablés, mais surtout pourquoi est-ce que Duo pleurait. Passant d'une personne à l'autre, il remarqua que c'était Quatre le centre de l'attention, son regard fut attiré par une tâche rouge sur la chemise de l'empathe, alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Quand il comprit, il décida que réconforter Duo serait l'action la plus urgente, vu que Heero essayait de le faire, mais qu'il essayait aussi de trouver un bandage, du désinfectant et une compresse ou du coton. Le Chinois prit l'Américain par les épaules et le fit sortir de la pièce, recevant ainsi de la part de Heero un regard plein de gratitude, fait assez rare, mais la situation était délicate.

La douleur était de plus en plus vive. Le sang coulait de plus en plus, tachant entièrement les habits de l'empathe, ceux de Trowa et d'Heero. Enfin, le Japonais réussit à mettre la main sur le désinfectant et les compresses. Le Français s'en saisit et passa doucement une compresse imbibée sur la plaie béante. Quatre réprima un cri de douleur et se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher le son de franchir ses lèvres. Trowa désinfecta la blessure avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il essaya de stopper l'hémorragie, mais le flot de sang ne semblait pas décidé à se tarir. Il jeta la compresse, complètement ensanglantée, puis en prit une nouvelle qu'il posa sur la source du saignement. Heero s'approcha de l'empathe, un bandage à la main et entreprit d'envelopper la blessure de l'Arabe. Doucement, il enroula le tissu tout autour de la plaie.

A ce moment, Wufei réapparut dans la pièce, suivi de près par un Shinigami aux yeux rougis et gonflés, encore secoué par quelques hoquets de sanglots. " Boys don't cry ", ok, mais y'avait limite à tout.

Heero ferma la boîte à pharmacie dans un claquement sec. Duo se mit à côté du Japonais et, ne trouvant pas le courage de regarder Quatre dans les yeux, prit un bout du débardeur du pilote 01 et le serra fermement, tout en gardant les yeux baissés (Killua11 : C'est meugnon ! Hee-chan le repousse même pas. Heero : Suis pas non plus méchant à ce point)

L'empathe, ne voulant pas que son meilleur ami ne déprime par sa faute se leva de sa chaise. Il vacilla un peu, contrecoup de son importante perte de sang, mais Trowa le retint. Le Français avait compris que Quatre voulait dire quelque chose à Duo, et que l'Américain ne devait pas voir sa douleur, c'était donc dans la discrétion qu'il soutint le petit Arabe.

Quatre, reconnaissant, sourit à l'acrobate. Il se retourna vers Duo qui avait toujours les yeux baissés et tendit sa main vers lui. Craignant le pire, Duo se contracta et ferma les yeux. Il savait que Quatre ne le frapperait jamais, mais c'était un réflexe. Cette situation lui rappelait son enfance (Killua11 : enfin l'enfance que je lui ai imaginée), il avait donc adopté les mêmes habitudes que celles qu'il avait prises par le passé, lors de son entraînement. Heero décida de soutenir un peu le pauvre Shinigami qui tremblait presque. Cela lui faisait trop bizarre de voir l'Américain trembler et pleurer ainsi alors qu'il était le plus dynamique des cinq pilotes, celui qui, quelque soit la situation face à laquelle il se trouvait, gardait le sourire. Le Japonais glissa sa main sur le dos du Shinigami. C'était contraire à tout ce que J lui avait inculqué, aussi, il avait du mal à le faire, mais il se força à joindre un sourire à son geste. Complètement dépassé par les évènements, Duo releva la tête vers le pilote 01, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Quatre sourit aussi à Heero, son empathie pouvait s'avérer parfois utile, même si elle lui avait causé bien des souffrances. Il continua l'action qu'il avait stoppé un moment, mais quand Duo vit la main arriver, malgré le soutient du Japonais, il referma les yeux et se contracta de nouveau.

-Duo…

-Désolé Quat-chan ! Dé…désolé ! Excuse-moi…

-Duo…

-Pardon…Je m'excuse…

-Duo ! Dit Quatre avec fermeté. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas !

-Mais…

Quatre l'empêcha de parler. Il approcha sa main du visage de Duo avec la ferme intention de continuer son geste quoi que l'Américain dise ou fasse. Celui-ci recommença à fermer les yeux, aussi fort que possible, et était aussi raide qu'un piquet. L'Arabe dut lutter contre les voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Si pour Duo c'était une épreuve, pour l'empathe, c'était pire qu'une torture. Tous les sentiments de Duo le traversaient de part et d'autre, déchirant son mental, le faisant basculer peu à peu. Il fléchit un peu sous le poids des mauvais sentiments qui traversaient l'esprit de Duo. Trowa le tint plus fermement, l'empêchant de s'affaler par terre.

Oui, son don pouvait parfois avoir des avantages, mais franchement, des fois, c'était limite s'il ne le poussait pas à se suicider. C'était tellement dur de supporter les pires sentiments ! Très dur…Trop dur…Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'Arabe laissa couler ses larmes. Il arriva enfin à poser sa main sur la joue de son ami, et sans réfléchir, quitta le soutient de Trowa pour prendre le Shinigami sanglotant dans ses bras.

Duo se laissa enfin aller. Il pleura, accompagné par l'empathe.

-Duo…Duo…Je…Je sais que ça a été dur…mais…il ne faut plus que tu y penses…Il est mort…on n'y peut plus rien…Et puis tu ne l'as pas tué…Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait ! Ce n'est _pas_ toi !…Alors ne t'en fais plus…

Etrangement, entendre le petit ange consoler l'Américain apaisa tout le monde, même si ni Trowa, ni Heero, ni Wufei ne savait qui était ce " il " qui était mort et dont Duo déchargeait la faute sur lui-même.

Quatre lâcha Duo et lui sourit. Se sentant un peu mieux, le Shinigami sécha ses larmes.

-Désolé Quat-chou. Dit Duo en essayant un vague sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

D'un coup, la terre tourna à travers les yeux de l'empathe. Sa vision se troubla et ce fut comme si on lui coupait les jambes. Sentant que l'Arabe tombait, Trowa se précipita pour le rattraper.

-Il est tout pâle…Je vais l'allonger dans la chambre…

-Reste avec lui, je me charge du petit déjeuner. Déclara Wufei. Presser des oranges et faire un café, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur !

Trowa sortit de la pièce, portant le petit blond en lui soutenant le cou d'une main et les jambes de l'autre. Il eut le temps de voir Heero asseoir Duo avant de monter les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il donna un grand coup de pied dedans puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Il déposa Quatre sur le lit comme s'il était en cristal, puis prit place à côté de lui.

POV de Trowa

Je joins mes mains et pose ma tête dessus. C'est la première fois que je vois Quatre aussi blanc. Mon regard divague sur sa chemise. Elle est complètement ensanglantée. Tout comme le reste de ses affaires d'ailleurs. Je regarde mes propres vêtements. Eux aussi sont couverts de sang.

J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, mais je m'approche du petit ange pour lui ôter ses vêtements tâchés…

Non, il faut être honnête, j'ai toujours été mort d'envie d'enlever les habits de ce petit ange, mais certainement pas dans ces conditions…Je sens que je rougis un peu. Je me lance. Je déboutonne les deux premières attaches du col de Quatre. Je m'arrête deux ou trois secondes, puis continue. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Trois boutons…Quatre boutons…Cinq…Six…Ouf ! Enfin ! J'ai réussi ! J'y suis arrivé ! Maintenant, il faut enlever la chemise le plus délicatement possible.

Je fais bien attention à la plaie de Quatre en enlevant la manche. Ensuite, je pose le tissu sur mes genoux. J'admire une seconde la blancheur de la peau du petit ange. Mon Dieu ! Est-ce seulement possible d'avoir une peau aussi belle ? D'avoir ce torse ? Musclé dans la finesse de l'art, comme les plus belles statues. Et ces bras ! Ces bras d'apparence si frêle ! Comment peuvent-t-ils piloter le Sandrock avec tant d'agilité ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils vont se briser à coup sûr en mille morceaux si j'ai le malheur de les frôler. Ses mains ! Si fines, si belles ! Elles ont certainement été créées dans de la porcelaine. Appartiennent-t-elles vraiment à un terroriste ? Non…pas à un terroriste. Juste à un ange. Certes, un ange qui participe à une guerre, mais un ange tout de même. Un ange blond aux yeux bleu cristallin. Et cet ange, moi, j'ai une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser…

Il faut que je me calme. Non, vraiment ! Je suis un être pitoyable…C'est complètement pittoresque. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il est évanoui, et moi je trouve pas mieux que de le mater…Je me fais trop pitié…Ok, il a une peau hyper douce, hyper blanche et hyper belle…mais c'est pas une raison !(Killua11 : Si c'est comme ça que tu essayes de prouver que tu as tords, ben t'es pas sorti de l'auberge !) Et dire qu'il me reste encore le pantalon…Le pantalon ! Je n'y pensais même plus ! Euh…Je me demande si je vais vraiment pouvoir le faire…Rien n'est moins sûr…

Je pique un fard, mais alors monumental ! Quiconque me verrait à cet instant se demanderait si je ne suis pas resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil. Bon sang ! Il n'y a que Quatre pour me mettre dans cet état…(Killua11 : Quatre : )

Je me décide. Mais arrivé à quelques millimètres de la braguette du petit ange, je m'arrête. Non…Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je ne _peux pas _! Si…Il le faut ! J'ouvre le bouton…Je ferme les yeux.

Finalement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de les garder ouverts. Ayant éliminé un me mes sens, c'est bien connu, les autres sont plus sensibles…Donc forcément, j'entends, et surtout, je _sens_ mieux qu'avant. Le moindre bruissement du tissu, la fermeture éclair de la braguette, tout, absolument tout, je l'entends comme si c'était amplifié par un micro. Bon sang ! Je perds complètement mon calme habituel ! Je respire un bon coup…Bon sang ! C'est quoi ce bruit atroce ? On dirait un rhinocéros malade ! Me dites pas que c'est moi ! (Killua11 : ça c'est ce que je devrais dire quand je vois la boîte de mouchoir défiler)

Zut ! Y'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleure situation…La fermeture éclair est coincée…

Je fais comment moi ? Dieu, Bouddha, Allah ou je sais pas quoi, vous êtes trop cruel envers moi ! C'est pire qu'une torture tout ça ! J'ouvre un œil…La braguette est coincée avec son boxer…

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vraiii ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça ? Je souffle…J'approche une main sur l'élastique du boxer. Je me calme un peu. Je tire sur le tissu pendant que mon autre main tient la fermeture éclair. Enfin, le tissu se décroche. Je soupire. J'ouvre complètement la braguette, histoire d'en finir au plus vite. (Killua11 : J'suis p'tèt un tit chouilla sadique là… Trowa : Un tit chouilla ? ça se voit que c'est pas à toi que ça arrive ! Quatre en toute innocence : De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a Tro-tro ? Trowa : Rien, rien…/- #)

Qui aurait cru que moi, si impassible, presque muet et solitaire avait dû endurer toute cette torture ? Personne, je suppose…

Après avoir ouvert la fermeture, je suis plus serein. C'est vrai que le plus dur est passé. Je me lève et me dirige vers les pieds de Quatre. Je prends le bas du pantalon blanc, maintenant en grande partie rouge, et tire dessus. Quand j'arrive à avoir le vêtement entier, je reviens au niveau du corps de Quatre, en évitant soigneusement de laisser mes yeux dériver sur le boxer de mon petit ange. Je soulève la couverture et enveloppe le petit Arabe dedans.

Après ça, je jette un coup d'œil à Quatre et saisis la chemise pour aller laver les deux habits. En chemin, j'ouvre l'armoire et prends des vêtements neufs pour moi et pour Quatre. Je pose ceux de Quatre au pied du lit et emporte les miens dans la salle de bain.

Fin du POV de Trowa

Le Français avait beau frotter les tissus, les savonner généreusement, rien n'y faisait : Le sang restait toujours visible. Pendant un quart d'heure, il s'était efforcé de faire disparaître les tâches, sans succès. Un gargouillement discret se fit entendre, provenant de son estomac. Trowa arrêta de s'évertuer pour une cause perdue d'avance et retourna dans la chambre où Quatre reposait. Il avait une de ces faims ! Mais il aurait préféré mourir que d'être loin de l'Arabe quand celui-ci se réveillerait. D'ailleurs, il était revenu régulièrement dans la pièce afin de veiller sur le petit ange, et par la même occasion, voir s'il était revenu à lui ou s'il avait repris des couleurs.

Il avait troqué sa tenue ensanglantée et arborait un pantalon bleu presque noir et un pull à col roulé vert olive, qui, sans qu'il y ait fait la moindre attention, relevait harmonieusement la couleur de ses yeux.

Le pilote du Heavyarms s'approcha du blessé. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il lâcha un petit soupir à cheval entre le soulagement et l'accablement. Quatre avait récupéré quelques menues couleurs. Trowa remonta un peu plus les couvertures qui emmitouflaient l'Arabe. Il posa une main sur le front du blessé et une autre sur le sien. Température normale. Il en profita pour écarter une ou deux mèches qui obstruaient impunément le doux visage de l'empathe. Il glissa ensuite sa main sur la joue du petit blond. Trowa la retira lorsqu'il entendit un cognement à la porte.

-C'est Heero.

-Hn.

Le pilote 01 s'exécuta. Il tenait un plateau dans une de ses mains. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers Trowa et Quatre.

-Alors ?

-Rien. Aucun changement.

-J'ai amené ça.

Il donna le plateau à Trowa qui le remercia. Heero, droit comme un " i ", dit :

-On a une mission. Elle est prévue pour demain.

-Et elle consiste ?

-Infiltration de la base et destruction, piratage de données. L'infiltration durera deux jours, sauf contrordre.

-Il ne sera pas en état d'ici là…Tu as bien vu la profondeur de la plaie…

-Hn.

-On ne va pas le laisser tout seul dans la planque, non ?

-Hn…On ne peut pas…trop risqué…

-Je resterai avec lui.

-Hn. Duo aimerait le voir. Il est resté en bas.

-Pas de problème.

Heero quitta la chambre. Trowa jeta un œil sur l'Arabe. Son teint était à présent revenu à sa couleur habituelle. On cogna de nouveau à la porte.

-Hn.

Un Duo plus timide qu'à l'accoutumée mais plus sûr de lui que lors de l'incident entra.

-Il va mieux ?

-Hn.

-Tro-man, je…peux rester un peu ?

-Hn, bien sûr.

Trowa se poussa un peu et laissa au Shinigami la place de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Le visage de Duo était complètement déformé. Trowa soupçonnait que le passé de l'Américain en était plus la cause que l'état de Quatre, bien qu'étroitement lié. Intuition.

Bien évidemment, il savait qu'aucun des pilotes de Gundams n'avait eu une enfance toute rose, il en savait quelque chose, mais il lui semblait que les personnes les plus marquées étaient Heero et Duo. Non pas que Quatre, Wufei et lui aient vécu les choses les plus agréables depuis leur venue au monde, bien loin de là, mais eux s'y étaient moins attachés qu'Heero et Duo. D'ailleurs, ils savaient tous que Heero avait été formé par J, mais en fait, c'était Duo dont le passé était le moins connu des deux. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas non plus dire que J avait été tout chamallow avec Heero. (Killua11 : Non, on peut pas dire ça du tout !)

Ce que Trowa savait, c'était que Duo avait passé la plupart de son enfance dans un orphelinat. C'était plus ou moins tout ce dont il était sûr. Il savait aussi, par l'intermédiaire de Quatre et de Heero, que Duo était souvent en proie à des cauchemars relatant de son passé.

Un mouvement venant non pas du Shinigami, mais de Quatre le tira de ses pensées. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Duo qui redevint aussi joyeux et enfantin qu'à la normale.

-Quat-chou !

-…hmmmmm….

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : Quatre x Trowa, je vais certainement mettre du Heero x Duo, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : vous savez quoi ? Vous voyez les cinq gars là-bas ? Et ben, et ben ils sont pas crées par moi. Oui, oui, le ciel est parfois injuste, je confirme.

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 2/11_

Duo sauta au cou de l'Arabe, puis réalisant que Quatre était encore pâteux, il se retira.

-Ah…euh…désolé Kitty-cat !

-Duo ?…Trowa ?

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Ça peut aller…J'ai soif…

-Bouge pas Kitty-cat ! Je vais te chercher à boire !

Duo fila en quatrième vitesse, tandis que Trowa lui disait, un peu tard :

-Hé ! Duo ! C'est pas la peine, Heero nous a apporté…Bon, c'est pas grave…

Trowa se retourna vers le blessé et lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche. Quatre se redressa. " Tiens ? J'ai froid ! " Se dit l'empathe. Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il croyait être sa chemise et fut pris totalement au dépourvu quand il vit qu'il n'avait rien sur lui mis à part son boxer. Trowa, gêné, avait tourné la tête et ses joues devenaient rapidement rouges. Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux et retourna immédiatement sous les draps, en prenant une teinte très proche du rouge carmin.

-Q…que ?

-Tiens, prends ça.

Trowa tendit à Quatre les affaires qu'il avait posé au pied du lit un peu plus tôt. Le petit Arabe ne se fit pas prier et saisit les habits. Le Français lui tourna le dos pendant que le pilote 04 s'habillait. Le dévolu de Trowa avait été jeté sur un pantalon blanc et une chemise vert d'eau, cachée par un pull bleu marine tirant vers le violet. Ça lui allait comme un gant.

-Qui…qui est-ce qui m'a…

Trowa se retourna.

-Hm…c'est…moi…Répondit-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Quatre prit le verre d'eau que Trowa avait reposé sur le plateau-repas et le but d'une traite. Le Français se rapprocha de l'empathe et se rassis à côté de lui. Il lui donna le petit déjeuner et mangea lui aussi. Un silence de mort s'était installé.

" I…il m'a…dé…dé…s…habillé… " Pensait Quatre en boucle.

" Mon Dieu, j'arrive pas à le regarder en face…en plus je suis tout rouge… " Pensait aussi Trowa, de son côté.

-Tiens Quat-chou ! Dit Duo, cassant toute l'ambiance (pas très vivante d'ailleurs).

-Merci Duo, c'est gentil.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était et but. Le Shinigami s'était tellement précipité qu'il ne restait plus que quelques gouttes dans le verre, mais ce n'était pas important. Duo, tout content d'avoir pu aider son Quat-chou semblait retomber en enfance. Il était tout sourire, à tel point que Quatre commença à se demander s'il fallait appeler Heero ou un docteur spécialisé dans les réactions musculaires, et Trowa pensait qu'il allait finir par se décrocher la mâchoire à force de sourire autant (Killua11 : Ben oui, c'est pas lui qui arriverait à sourire autant ! Sauf en big OOC…).

L'acrobate finit son croissant et l'empathe sa tartine. On voyait que Duo se retenait à grand peine de sauter au cou de l'Arabe. Il n'y tint plus et le serra fort dans ses bras. Trowa, voyant le danger arriver (Duo : Hé ! C'est moi le danger !), mit son bras près du dos du blond, prêt à le réceptionner. Heureusement, car Quatre failli perdre complètement l'équilibre et basculer en arrière.

Quatre ferma les yeux en serrant Duo dans ses bras et Trowa le regarda avec une bienveillance infinie. Ce petit ange était décidément trop craquant…mais jamais il n'oserait lui dire ce qu'il pensait…il ne pouvait pas…salir cet ange ? Non, impossible…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y Heero.

Trowa sursauta. Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de la présence d'Heero. Il était perdu dans pensées.

-Duo ! Il faut qu'il se repose !

-Mééééé….

-Laisse Heero, ça ne fait rien.

-Fais voir ta main.

Obéissant, Quatre tendit sa main, Duo se poussa, Trowa enleva sa main du dos de l'empathe. Heero défit le pansement et Trowa regarda attentivement. On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

-Y manquait plus que notre cher Fei Fei !

-La ferme Maxwell ! Je t'écouterais le jour où tu sauras m'appeler autrement que par ces surnoms débiles.

-Maiiis…T'es méchant Wuffy !

Ignorant cet échange qu'il qualifiait d'infantile, Heero inspecta la plaie. Evidemment. La main était rouge violacée et gonflée, en plus de l'entaille. Le couteau était passé près d'un tendon.

-Je vais chercher le désinfectant.

Heero quitta la pièce et revint deux minutes plus tard. Il imbiba copieusement une compresse et l'appliqua sur la blessure. Quatre serra les dents et saisit la chose la plus proche. Il la serra, jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que c'était la main de Trowa qu'il tenait avec tant d'insistance. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lâcha prise. De son côté aussi, Trowa devint cramoisi. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien, Duo et Wufei se chamaillant et Heero absorbé par les soins qu'il prodiguait.

-Il faudrait carrément mettre un autre bandage, celui-là est plein de sang.

-Hn.

-Hé, vous deux, au lieu de vous chamailler, allez chercher un autre bandage.

-OK !

-Pourquoi je dois y aller avec Maxwell ?

-Allez, viens Wuffy !

-C'EST NI " WUFFY ", NI " FEI FEI " OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRE IMAGINE PAR TON ESPRIT TORDU, C'EST W-U-F-E-I !

-Oui, oui mon dragon

-Maxwell…je vais te réduire en charpie ! Tu vas bouffer ta natte !

Duo prit ses jambes à son cou suivi par un Wufei complètement enragé.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin comprendre…

-Jamais je pense. Dit Quatre en rigolant

-Au moins, il va mieux que tout à l'heure…Commenta Trowa.

-Oui.

-Hn.

Duo revint avec la bande et la tendit à Heero.

-Tiens Hee-chan

Wufei apparu lui aussi et Duo et lui reprirent leurs bonnes vielles habitudes.

-Tu peux bouger les doigts ?

-Oui.

Une fois la blessure bandée, Quatre essaya de se lever. Sa tête tourna un peu, mais ça pouvait aller. Duo, Heero et Wufei descendirent les escaliers en premier, laissant Quatre aller à son rythme, Trowa à ses côtés. Ce fut lorsqu'il tenta de marcher que l'Arabe vacilla. Le dompteur de lions le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Hah…merci Trowa…

-Pas de quoi.

Il réussit à descendre grâce à l'aide du Français.

-Concernant la mission…Commença Heero.

-Hein ? Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

-J'allais y venir…Quatre, on a une mission prévue pour demain. Mais tu ne seras pas encore guéri, donc…

-Mais !

-Non, on y peut rien, tu vas rester là…

-Non ! Je suis un pilote ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je ne peux pas…

-Si ! Justement, tu es un pilote, on est en guerre ! Tu ne dois risquer ta vie que quand tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens !

-Ah ! Parce que toi, quand tu es blessé de partout, quasiment mort, mais que tu combats quand même, tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens ? Commença à crier Quatre, une pointe de sarcasmes et de reproches dans la voix.

-Quatre…du calme…Dit Trowa.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis devenu inutile ? Je ne sers plus à rien ?

Des larmes commencèrent à perler des yeux du petit blond. (Killua11 : Non, pas le mode zéro, pas le mode zéro !)

-Et puis, arrêtez d'avoir de la pitié pour moi ! Et ne dites pas le contraire, je le sais ! Par exemple, toi Heero, tu as pitié ! Duo, tu es moitié surpris, et tu as à moitié pitié ! Trowa ! Tu es triste ! Wufei ! Tu es étonné !

-Quatre…

Duo fut le plus rapide. Il se jeta dans les bras de Quatre.

-Quat-chou, ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir…

-Je vous en prie…arrêtez d'avoir de la pitié…s'il vous plaît…ça fait trop mal…

Duo, sur le point de pleurer, serra encore un peu plus l'Arabe contre lui. " Boys don't cry ".

-Je…veux…aller…avec vous…ne me laissez…pas…tout seul…

-Quatre, tu ne seras pas tout seul ! On a parlé et on en est venu à la même conclusion : ce serait trop dangereux de te laisser seul ici. Donc, on a décidé que Trowa resterait avec toi.

Quatre se tut. La cascade de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux creusait des sillons sur ses joues et rendait ses yeux rouges.

En tout cas, tous les autres étaient surpris. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Quatre était entré dans une colère assez…inattendue. Duo sécha les larmes de l'empathe du doigt. Un silence assez lourd suivit la petite dispute.

-Euh…désolé de m'être emporté…

-T'en fais pas Kitty-cat !

Quatre adressa un sourire à Duo. Grâce à lui, la tension s'était évaporée.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je vous fais un petit cadeau…

Quatre fit signe à Duo de tendre l'oreille. Curieux, les autres essayèrent d'écouter, mais n'y parvinrent pas.

-Compris ? En haut à droite.

-OK

Duo remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il redescendit avec un étui à l'air assez encombrant. Trowa comprit tout de suite ce que c'était.

-Mais Quatre…et ta main ?

-C'est bon. Elle ne me fait pas mal.

Quatre remercia le Shinigami et ouvrit la boîte. Il en sortit un magnifique violon.

-Hé ! J'ai une idée ! Trowa, tu fais bien de la flûte, non ? Dit Duo tout excité.

-Euh…oui

-Alors faites un duo tous les deux !

-Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas de flûte sous la main…elle est dans la chambre…

-J'y vaiiiis !

Duo repartit aussi sec et redescendit à même allure, un sourire de 1000 volts aux lèvres.

Avant de commencer, ils allèrent à la salle à manger, histoire que les " spectateurs " puissent s'asseoir.

Trowa fit les premières notes…(Killua11 : imaginez ça assez grave), puis Quatre enchaîna…(Killua11 : Là, par contre, c'est aigu. Et oui, autant respecter les personnalités des musiciens)…

Le mélange des deux instruments était divin. Le son, un peu mélancolique, faisait penser à…l'amour. Si un son devait définir l'amour, se serait celui-là.

" C'est exactement ça…L'amour. Oui, la mélodie qui définit l'amour…mais un amour triste "Pensa Heero.

" C'est…c'est trop beau…Ils nous font ça au feeling ? On dirait une déclaration…J'ai presque envie de pleurer… " Pensa Duo.

" Et ben ! Si ça c'est pas une déclaration ! Y'a qu'à voir comment ils se regardent…Cette musique, ça leur correspond tout à fait… " Pensa Wufei.

L'archet de Quatre frottait les cordes avec adresse, les doigts de Trowa dansaient sur la flûte presque avec sensualité. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, puis ils fermèrent les yeux, laissant la musique de l'autre résonner en eux.

Ils firent vibrer la dernière note ensemble, puis ouvrirent les yeux, plongeant l'un dans le regard de l'autre.

Les trois autres applaudirent.

-Vous avez répété ?

-Non.

-C'est dingue ! On aurait dit que vous vous avouiez votre amour !

-Duo !

-Ben quoi ? C'est l'impression que ça m'a fait !

-Moi aussi. Dit Heero d'une voix neutre.

-Clair…ça crevait les yeux…

Quatre devint cramoisi alors que Trowa piquait un fard.

-J'ai faiiiiiiim…Dit Duo.

-T'es grave ! On a mangé y a à peine trois heures Maxwell !

-Mais Wuffy ! J'y peux rien, je suis en pleine croissance !

-C'est PAS Wuffy ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta natte, comme ça t'auras plus faim !

Et une fois de plus, Duo, hilare, courait, Wufei à sa poursuite.

-Il fait semblant…Murmura Heero.

-Oui…De nous cinq, c'est celui qui se voile le plus la face…Dit Quatre avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Hn.

-Au fait, c'était qui ce " il " ? Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand il déprimait…Demanda le Japonais.

-…Je préfère ne rien dire, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain…Duo le fera lui-même quand il se sentira prêt…et puis, je n'ai pas tout vu et pas tout compris…

-Je vois.

" Quand est-ce qu'il aura le courage de laisser tomber son masque ? Je sais qu'il le fera devant Heero, mais encore faudrait-t-il qu'il accepte son passé… " Pensa Quatre en regardant Duo.

-On devrait faire les courses...Dit Quatre en regardant les tiroirs de la cuisine et le frigo.

-Paaas enviiiiie…

-Ben alors t'as qu'à rester là, Maxwell, je m'en plaindrais pas…

-C'est méchant Fei Fei !

-…Retenez-moi !

-T'en fais pas Wufei.

-Quat-chou, tu restes avec moi ?

-Euh…D'accord Duo…

Grâce à son empathie, il avait compris que Duo voulait lui parler.

-Wouaiiii !

-On y va, s'il y a un problème, appelez.

-Ok Hee-chan

Les trois pilotes montèrent en voiture et démarrèrent.

" Duo…Merci ! Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir réussi à retenir Quatre à la maison… " Pensa Trowa.

" Duo…Heureusement que tu as trouvé un prétexte…Quatre n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui dise de ne pas venir… " Pensa Heero.

" Alors là, Maxwell, tu m'épates ! Tu as réussi à forcer Winner à rester dans la planque…Tu viens de remonter dans mon estime ! " Pensa Wufei.

Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, mais pas tout à fait raison : Duo avait en effet voulu éviter que Quatre fasse trop d'efforts, mais il voulait aussi parler avec lui. Dès que la voiture démarra, Quatre attaqua le sujet.

-Alors ?

-Hé bien…euh…je…

-Prends ton temps.

-Je te dois quelques explications…au sujet de…de tout à l'heure…

Quatre et Duo allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle à manger, se faisant face.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je…je vais tout te dire, je te demanderai juste de me laisser continuer jusqu'au bout.

-Hm.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : Quatre x Trowa, je vais certainement mettre du Heero x Duo, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : _Exercice1 :_ Conjuguez à tous les temps de l'indicatif : " Ne pas posséder les G-boys "

-Je ne possède pas les G-boys ; tu ne possèdes pas les G-boys ; il/elle/on ne possède pas les G-boys…Je dois continuer ? Bon, en bref ils sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 3/11_

Flash Back

_(Killua11 : **AVERTISSEMENT !** Comme je ne connais pas (ou très vaguement) le véritable passé de Duo, ce flash-back ne sort de nulle part d'autre que de mon esprit fêlé, je vous prierais de ne pas tenir rigueur de mon non-savoir, donc NE ME TAPPEZ PAS ! Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que Duo a été dans un orphelinat et une église, donc voilà ma seule piste de départ pour essayer d'imaginer le passé de notre Shinigami, aussi ai-je appris que la personne qui a recueilli Duo était le père Maxwell, qu'il y avait une histoire avec un incendie et qu'un certain Solo était dans l'histoire, mais j'ai trop la flemme de tout changer, donc ça restera comme ça. En tout cas, promis, si je refais une fic où le passé de Duo est évoqué, je m'informerai et ferai la véritable version) _

-Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! T'es oùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ?

Je mets ma main en porte-voix. Il est passé où bon sang ? Je crie son nom à nouveau.

-Hé ! Du-chan ! J'suis pas sourd !

Je lève la tête.

-Alors t'étais là !

-Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Le petit garçon, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs lui arrivant au cou, coiffure en bataille, yeux bleus aux reflets turquoise, habillé d'un pantalon de jogging noir aux rayures rouges et d'un ample T-shirt blanc, fait un superbe saut, enchaîné d'un salto parfait quand il est au plus haut et atterrit sur l'herbe, juste devant mes yeux.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ?

-Y'a la sister Gracia qui veut nous voir tous les deux.

Je le vois hausser un sourcil. Je le comprends, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on demande à nous voir. Après tout, on nous surnomme le D.D infernal (On pouvait pas mettre " le duo infernal ", parce que sinon on parle que de moi, alors c'est " le D.D infernal "). On a fait les 400 coups tous les deux, on est aussi liés que les doigts de la main. Inséparables.

On commence à marcher vers la petite église qui nous sert d'orphelinat. Je porte un jogging noir moi aussi, mais moi, je n'ai pas de T-shirt ample blanc, mais une veste à fermeture éclair de couleur rouge.

-Dan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

Il m'a agrippé la natte et s'amuse à tirer un peu dessus.

-Tu m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu les laissais pousser, j'peux savoir ?

-C'est…une histoire…

-Pfft…T'es pas marrant…Tu veux pas me dire ?

-Nan ! Lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-T'imagines ce que la sister te dirait ? " Respecte tes aînés ! ", Dit-il en imitant à la perfection la bonne sœur.

J'éclate de rire. On continue à plaisanter de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'établissement. Arrivés par-là, on voit tous les autres orphelins qui jouent ensemble. On adresse un salut collectif et on entre dans l'église.

-Duo, Dan, allez vite dans le bureau de sœur Gracia, elle vous attend, nous fait une petite voix féminine.

-Thanks Ellen !

On dépasse la petite orpheline et on se dirige au fond de l'église. On frappe à une porte en bois à l'air un peu miteuse.

-Entrez.

On s'exécute, curieux de savoir ce qui nous attend.

-Asseyez-vous, Duo, Dan.

La sœur semble encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle a des gros cernes sous les yeux. Elle porte toujours ses habits de bonne sœur. On prend les deux chaises.

-Les garçons, il y a des personnes qui sont venues…et…ils voudraient vous adopter, mais…ils…ils veulent vous…vous faire passer des…des tests…

La voix de la bonne sœur tremble. Soudain, elle se lève et se précipite vers nous pour nous enlacer tous les deux. On n'a pas le temps de réagir. Elle est secouée de sanglots…C'est bien la première fois que je la vois comme ça. Je regarde Dan, il a l'air aussi éberlué que moi.

Un " toc, toc " se fait entendre. La sœur Gracia se relève. Cinq hommes habillés en uniforme militaire entrent. Le visage de sœur Gracia se ferme.

-Vous leur avez dit ?

-Pas encore.

-Alors on va s'en charger.

Ils coupent le sifflet à notre bienfaitrice. L'homme qui a parlé se dirige vers nous. Il s'accroupit.

-Bonjour les garçons, je me présente, je m'appelle professeur G. A partir de demain, nous allons vous adopter. Vous allez faire quelques tests aussi. Rien de bien méchant.

Il nous dit ça avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, mais je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Je ne comprends pas…

On nous emmène dans une voiture. On s'est toujours moqué gentiment de la sister Gracia, mais là, sa présence me rassure. Elle nous a pris la main à tous les deux et les serre fort. La voiture s'arrête. Un homme nous ouvre la portière. Dan sort le premier, suivi par sister Gracia, puis par moi. On nous conduit dans un grand bâtiment. C'est la première fois que je vois un immeuble aussi grand. Les militaires nous escortent à travers le bâtiment quand on entre dedans. On s'arrête devant une salle où, sur la porte, il y a écrit : Salle d'expériences.

Le professeur G ouvre la porte.

-Ils vont devoir vous laisser, sœur Gracia…

Elle serre un peu plus nos mains, puis les lâche. Elle nous regarde, prête à pleurer, puis suit les militaires dans une petite pièce. Le professeur G nous conduit à travers un petit couloir qui débouche sur une autre porte qu'il ouvre.

On entre. On regarde à gauche, à droite. J'aperçois sister Gracia au travers d'une vitre.

-Dan, avance. Duo, assieds-toi sur la chaise à droite.

On obéit, intimidés. Un rideau de métal s'abaisse entre nous. Je suis tout seul…

Je compte les secondes, les minutes, pour éviter de m'angoisser. Enfin, le rideau se lève et Dan revient.

-A ton tour, Duo, dit la voix du professeur G.

Dan s'assoit et moi je pars. Le rideau s'abat de nouveau.

-Duo, tu vas mettre ça sur ta tête, me dit un homme que je ne connais pas.

J'obtempère. Je ne vois rien pendant 5 secondes, puis des traits verts se dessinent. On dirait des lunettes à rayons x, comme dans les films d'action. L'homme me tend un revolver. J'hésite.

-Prends-le.

J'approche ma main et saisis le manche de l'arme. C'est un peu lourd. Une image apparaît sur l'écran de mes lunettes. Intuitivement, je pointe le revolver et tire. La chose disparaît. On me retire le revolver et les lunettes. J'entends un " 1seconde 45millièmes pour la mise en joue, et 0seconde 48millièmes pour le temps de réaction. "

L'homme m'attache ensuite à des sangles. Je quitte le sol. J'atterris sur un appareil.

-Duo, quand tu vois quelque chose arriver à gauche, tu appuies sur le bouton à ta gauche, et pareil à droite, ok ?

Je hoche la tête et regarde droit devant moi. Un truc à droite. Bouton de droite. A gauche. Bouton de gauche. Encore gauche. Toujours bouton de gauche. Après cinq minutes comme ça, je redescends à terre.

Puis, un exercice de gymnastique, un test de couleur, etc…

-Ok, c'est fini. Tiens, garde-le toujours sur toi.

On m'enlève tout le matériel, mais on me confie un revolver qu'on me dit de mettre dans ma poche et le rideau se réouvre. Je rejoins Dan.

-C'était quoi pour toi, me souffle-t-il.

-Exercice de gym, test de couleur, boutons à appuyer…

-Hm…pareil que moi.

La sister Gracia nous rejoint, en même temps que le professeur G. Ils sont en pleine discussion.

-Non !

-Mais, sœur Gracia, à eux deux, ils pourraient sauver l'avenir des Colonies…

-Ce ne sont que des enfants…

-Justement !

Ils arrêtent de parler. Le professeur G nous dit que nous avons étés adoptés, mais qu nous resterions encore deux semaines à l'orphelinat. De toute façon, avons-nous réellement le choix ? C'est ce que je me demande…

On nous ramène à la voiture. Peu de temps après, on nous dépose à l'église. La sister Gracia nous reprend par la main et se dirige vers son bureau. Avant d'y rentrer, elle nous lâche les mains et nous dit :

-Prenez bien soin de vous…Comptez l'un sur l'autre…Restez amis…Amusez-vous le plus possible durant ces deux semaines qui vous reste.

On ne comprend pas pourquoi elle nous dit ça, mais on comprend qu'il faut profiter un maximum de ces deux semaines…

L'après-midi passe. Je cherche désespérément Dan. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Je sais qu'il aime bien la hauteur, alors…Surtout que niveau hauteur, on fait pas mieux ! Il y a une grande falaise d'au moins quinze mètres en dessous du balcon. J'ouvre la porte qui débouche sur le balcon. Dan est là, les coudes posés sur la pierre, regardant le ciel.

Il a un air mélancolique sur son visage. Je viens à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, j'entends un murmure.

-…la guerre…

-De quoi ?

-C'est pour faire la guerre qu'ils nous ont adoptés…Je l'ai entendu de la bouche même de la sister Gracia…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-J'ai écouté à la porte, elle en a parlé au téléphone…On a étés adoptés pour tuer…

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles…C'est…C'est impossible ! Et pourtant…C'est la première fois que Dan est dans un état pareil…Il ne peut pas avoir menti…

Il plonge sa main sous son T-shirt et en sort une croix accrochée à une petite chaînette. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois cette croix, mais s'il l'a sortie, alors ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas menti. Cette croix…Il ne la sort que quand il y a quelque chose de vraiment grave ou qu'il se sent complètement perdu. Il tire d'un coup sec dessus. La chaînette se casse. Il pose le tout sur la rambarde de pierre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, je vois juste que Dan se penche. Un peu trop…Beaucoup trop…

Je tends ma main pour attraper son T-shirt, et bascule contre la pierre.

-Duo…Lâche-moi…Laisse-moi mourir…Je préfère faire ça que de tuer des gens…Je ne veux pas que d'autres deviennent comme moi…Je t'en prie.

Même s'il ne m'avait rien dit, je n'aurais pas pu le tenir plus longtemps. Pourtant, je résiste. J'entends un " CRACK "…Mon épaule s'est déboîtée… La pierre du balcon frotte ma peau tellement fort que je me mets à saigner. Je sens un liquide couler sur mon visage…Mes larmes…

Parallèlement, mon sang dévale peu à peu mon bras. Je ne veux pas lâcher. Je ne peux pas lâcher.

-Désolé Duo…

Dan déchire son T-shirt, qui commençait déjà à craquer.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Mon cri déchire le silence. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tétanisé. La porte derrière moi s'ouvre à la volée. Je sors le revolver qu'on m'a donné, sur le qui-vive et tire sans réfléchir. La balle atteint la sœur Gracia en plein cœur, je ne m'en rends compte que trop tard. Lentement, étape par étape, je la vois s'écrouler au sol. Elle atterrit par terre, le tissu qui retenait ses cheveux tombe. Un filet de sang monte à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, elle dit dans son dernier souffle :

-…Du…o

Moi, je crie et tout devient blanc. Finalement, mes deux semaines que je devais passer encore en paix à l'orphelinat se sont raccourcies. Le seul endroit que je connaissait désormais était ce maudit laboratoire. Je ne savais pas encore combien les années écoulées là-bas seraient longues…

Fin du flash-back

-Depuis, je suis devenu Shinigami.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : Quatre x Trowa, je vais certainement mettre du Heero x Duo, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir les G-boys rien que pour soi ? Je ne fais pas exception à la règle…donc je ne peux que rêver…mais que c'est bôôôôô de rêver TT-TT En tout cas, Heero ? pas à moi. Duo ? pas à moi. Trowa ? pas à moi. Quatre ? pas à moi. Wufei ? pas à moi…mauvaise loterie…

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 4/11_

Quatre ne dit rien. Conformément au souhait du natté, il s'était tut. Il y avait quelques heures, son empathie ne lui avait appris que les sentiments que Duo avait ressentis, rien de vraiment plus précis, mais là…

-Voilà, c'est tout.

-…

-Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle.

-Tu devrais…tout dire à Heero.

-…Tu crois vraiment ? Demanda Duo, la voix incertaine.

-Oui, Duo, ne lui cache pas ça plus longtemps.

-Hm…

-Et avoue-lui tes sentiments.

-Tu parles ! Toi t'as rien dit à Tro-man !

-Duo !

Quatre avait l'air de quelqu'un qui était resté une journée entière à cuire sous un soleil de plomb.

-Si tu veux mon avis, lance-toi ! Je suis sûr que ça te sera favorable !

-…hmm…

Les deux pilotes entendirent un bruit de moteur.

-Ah ! Ils sont enfin revenus ! L'était temps ! Mon pauvre petit estomac !

-Petit ? Tu parles de ton estomac ?

-Bon, j'avoue, mon grand estomac

Quatre et Duo rirent de bon cœur. Au même moment, Wufei ouvrit la porte.

-Ben y'en a qui s'amusent au moins ! Par Nataku ! Ces sacs sont aussi lourds de du plomb !

-Alors le petit Fei Fei ? Tout baigne ?

-Maxwell…Au lieu de parler, va aider !

-Mais oui mon dragon

-…Je vais le tuer…

-Attends, il peut être encore un peu utile.

-Nihéhéhé C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me tueras, Wuffy.

-Attends, on est que le matin !

Trowa et Heero entrèrent eux aussi et déposèrent leurs sacs. Duo laissa Wufei tranquille pour sauter sur les sacs de nourriture. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nutella, un éclat de lumière les fit briller.

-My nutella !

Quatre commença à ranger les paquets, aidé par Trowa, les autres ne touchant pas à la cuisine ou même seulement aux tiroirs.

-Quat-chou on mange quoi ?

-Des spaghettis à la carbonnara faits par Trowa.

-Whoua ! Génial

Duo, tout content, laissa les deux pilotes ensemble.

-Et…ta main ?

-Elle ne me fait pas mal.

Trowa se tut après ça. Quatre, quand à lui, ne cessait de passer en boucle les paroles de Duo.

_-Si tu veux mon avis, lance-toi ! Je suis sûr que ça te sera favorable ! _

" Duo ! A cause de ce que tu m'as dit, j'arrive plus à penser à autre chose ! " Maugréa intérieurement Quatre.

-Quatre, tu peux m'apporter les lardons, s'il te plaît ?

-Ah…euh…oui…oui…tout de suite !

L'empathe se précipita vers le frigo. Trowa, intrigué, le regarda. Quelque chose clochait. L'Arabe se cogna la main (heureusement, pas celle qui est blessée) sur la poignée du frigo. Non, vraiment, quelque chose clochait !

Le petit blond apporta la boîte de lardon à l'acrobate. Ce dernier, bien que toujours intrigué par le comportement du violoniste, fit comme si de rien n'était et ouvrit la boîte.

Ils laissèrent chauffer la nourriture, et s'assirent chacun sur une chaise, l'air tous les deux absents. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre se leva pour mettre le couvert. Quand il se leva, il s'accrocha dans un pied de la table. Le dompteur de lions, juste à côté, rattrapa le petit blond avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol. Quatre repensa une fois de plus à ce que lui avait dit Duo concernant Trowa, et rougit violemment. Essayant de camoufler son état, il tourna la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de stupéfaire encore plus le Français. Il ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte qu'il tenait encore le petit Arabe.

-Merci…euh…Trowa ? Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Hah !…Pardon…

Confus, le pilote 03 tourna la tête et laissa le petit blond se remettre debout.

-Je vais appeler les autres…

Quatre quitta la pièce en courant presque. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et posa son dos dessus. Il souffla un coup, puis alla dans la chambre que partageaient le pilote 01 et le pilote 02. Il toqua. On lui dit d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Heero, Duo, on va manger.

-Ok Kitty-cat…Kitty-cat ? Ça va pas ?

-Si, si, laisse Duo, c'est rien. Je vais aller chercher Wufei.

-Te sauves pas comme ça !

Duo le retint par l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Rien.

-Mens pas Quat-chou !

-Non, vraiment Duo, laisse…

-Ah ! Parce que tu crois que je vais lâcher le morceau comme ça ? Duo Maxwell n'abandonne jamais ! Scientifiquement prouvé.

Quatre eut un sourire fade. Cela confirma à Duo que ce que le petit blond avait était préoccupant. Heero préféra sortir.

-Je vais chercher Wufei, déclara-t-il.

Quatre s'écarta pour laisser passer le Japonais et Duo en profita pour attirer l'Arabe dans la chambre et le forcer à s'asseoir.

-Raconte, Quat-chou !

-Je te l'ai dit Duo, ce n'est rien…

Duo releva le menton de l'empathe.

-Quat-chou…Il s'est passé quoi avec Trowa ?

-Comment tu sais que…non, rien. Rien.

-Hmpf…Si tu continues, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens…

-Les grands moyens ?

-Les chatouilles !

Duo se jeta sur l'empathe et lui chatouilla les côtes.

-Non Duo ! Arrête ! Mais arrête ! Stop ! Non vraiment ! J'ai compris ! Je me rends !

-Reddition acceptée ! Tu sais ce qui t'attends maintenant…Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

-En fait, je me suis accroché dans le pied de la table, et Trowa m'a rattrapé, mais…

-Attends ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il t'a roulé un patin quand même ! Si c'est ça, je vais le voir et je lui saute au cou !

-Non ! Répondit Quatre, rouge brique.

-Mouais, en même temps, c'est Tro-man, il aurait pas osé…

-Duo !

-Donc on en était à " mais ".

-Mais quand il m'a rattrapé, mon empathie a capté de la tristesse, et de la peur. Et ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui…

-Hum…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais il ne faut pas t'en faire pour si peu !

-Je crois que j'ai peur de ses réactions…

-Possible, mais il faut tenter le tout pour le tout en amour !

-Et Heero ? Tu lui a parlé ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Duo, tu dois absolument lui dire !

-Dans deux jours…

-Non ! Aujourd'hui !

-Non, dans deux jours ! Je te jure que je lui dirai tout, absolument tout, mais dans deux jours…

-Pourquoi dans deux jours ?

-Parce qu'…on va passer près de l'orphelinat après la mission…

Quatre ne dit rien.

-On va manger ? J'en peux plus…

Pendant que Duo et Quatre parlaient ensemble, Heero, au lieu d'aller directement appeler Wufei, alla voir Trowa.

-Trowa ? Je peux te parler ?

-Oui, de quoi ?

-De Quatre…

Trowa, surpris que le pilote 01 lui parle du petit blond, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Heero avança vers le dompteur et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Quatre n'a pas l'air bien…

-…C'est ma faute.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il y a eu plutôt ?

-…Tout à l'heure, il a failli tomber, et je l'ai rattrapé. Mais, je trouvais que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, et je n'ai pas fait attention que j'avais laissé mon bras, quand il me l'a fait remarquer, je l'ai retiré, mais depuis, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, et il est parti presque en courant. Je crois que je le dégoûte…

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Je ne crois pas…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais Quatre, ce n'est pas son genre du tout d'être dégoûté de quelqu'un, surtout pour aussi peu.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Dit Heero en se levant. (Killua11 : euh…on appelle ça un OOC je crois bien…nan ? )

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher Wufei, j'ai dit à Quatre et à Duo que j'y allais.

-Et toi ? Avec Duo, je veux dire.

Heero se stoppa net. Il ne rougit pas, mais il en était à deux doigts.

-Rien de spécial…

-Heero, ne dis pas de mensonges, tu ne trompes personne, même pas toi !

-…je ne sais pas…il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, mais…

-Et c'est quoi ?

-…je déteste le voir ou l'entendre pleurer, murmura le Japonais presque inaudiblement.

-Alors tu es sur la bonne voix.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu es sur la bonne voix pour apprendre à vivre en extériorisant tes émotions et pour mieux les comprendre aussi.

-Hn…Je vais chercher Wufei.

-Réfléchis-y !

Heero hocha la tête et alla frapper à la porte du Chinois.

Les cinq pilotes se mirent à table en moins de deux, et savourèrent le repas.

-Délicieux, Tro-tro ! Vive les spaghettis !

Quatre, à côté de Trowa, semblait réfléchir. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul : le Français et le Japonais aussi étaient absorbés dans leurs réflexions.

-T'as pas mal à la main Kitty-cat ?

-Non, non, t'en fais pas Duo.

-Faudra changer le pansement. Dit Heero.

Puis, le silence retomba. Le dessert arriva et Duo s'extasia.

-Une glace au caramel et au café avec plein de chantilly dessus et...du nutella ! Tro-man, Quat-chou, je vous aime !

-Pas la peine de s'emballer pour ça, Maxwell.

-Soit pas jaloux Fei Fei ! Toi aussi je t'aime !

-…Passez-moi le couteau le plus tranchant !

-C'est pas bien de jouer avec les objets tranchants mon dragon

-Je vais t'achever dans les pires souffrances !

-Mais oui, mon Wuffy

Wufei se mit à crier après Duo, qui, le provoquant encore un peu plus, se boucha les oreilles et lui tira la langue. Le Chinois alla chercher son sabre et essaya de toucher du dos de la lame, le natté qui, plus agile qu'un singe, évita toutes les attaques, faisant une petite démonstration de ses capacités gymnastiques, tout en mangeant sa glace.

-Trop trop bon, dit-t-il en faisant un salto. Fais gaffe Fei Fei, la tienne va fondre !

Wufei, carrément en rogne essaya de se maîtriser et de réprimer l'envie brûlante qu'il avait de fourrer la natte de l'Américain dans la bouche de celui-ci.

-Couché Wuffy, couché ! Tout doux mon dragon, se serait trop dommage de laisser fondre ta glace

Le pilote de Nataku n'en put plus, mais il se força à s'asseoir.

-C'est bien Fei Fei C'est mieux d'être pacifiste

Tout en buvant son thé, Wufei saisit son sabre et le lança dans la direction du Shinigami.

-Hou là là ! 'Tention, ma natte a failli y passer !

Il laissa tomber le sabre qu'il avait stoppé entre ses deux doigts.

Heero s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

-J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à préparer le terrain de la mission de demain, d'une autre personne pour acheter du matériel pendant que je pirate les données.

-Moi Je veux préparer les plans

-Je me charge du matériel à acheter. Dit Wufei.

-Quat-chou, tu pourrais me recoudre deux trois trucs ? J'ai décomposé ma veste hier.

-Pas de problème Duo.

-Wufei, je t'accompagne, j'ai quelque chose à acheter. Dit Trowa.

-Hn.

Heero et Duo allèrent dans leur chambre, et l'Américain insista auprès de Quatre pour qu'il les rejoigne.

-Allez Kitty-cat ! Tu vas pas rester tout seul dans ton coin quand même !

-Bon, d'accord…

Wufei et Trowa venaient de partir en voiture pour le centre-ville le plus proche, soit dit en passant, à 15km de leur planque actuelle.

Au bout d'une heure, Duo rompit le silence.

-J'ai soif !

-J'y vais, dit Quatre.

-Merci Kitty-cat t'es un amour.

Quatre laissa là le pantalon qu'il était en train de repriser et se leva. Il avança à la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement. Il la referma ensuite et entra dans la cuisine. Il commença à sortir le presse-citron, une orange et un couteau, puis, se rappelant les évènements de la matinée, failli se raviser, mais il coupa finalement l'orange. Il la pressa, puis il dispersa le tout dans trois verres différents. Il lava le presse-citron, mit les verres sur un plateau, et amena le tout dans la chambre où le Japonais et l'Américain se trouvaient.

Quand le blond entra, Heero leva les yeux à peine une seconde et dit un vague merci. Duo, ardu à sa tâche, prit un verre sans regarder et avala le jus d'une traite. N'ayant pas pris son verre, Quatre l'apporta au pilote du Wing et but le sien.

Après cette petite pause, aucun des trois pilotes ne dit plus rien, chacun étant complètement absorbé par sa tâche.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : Quatre x Trowa, je vais certainement mettre du Heero x Duo, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : Vous savez quoi ? sur la notice vendue avec les G-boys ( perso, je les ai jamais vus à vendre, sinon je les aurais achetés…) y devrait y avoir écrit : " Attention, ne pas laisser à la portée des fanfiqueuses ", un peu comme avec les médicaments quoi…en tout cas, je suis certaine que Quatre et Trowa que j'avais réussi à grand peine à cacher sous mon matelas se sont fait la malle…forcément, je suis pas leur propriétaire en titre.

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 5/11_

-On se retrouve à quatre heures ici, ok ?

-Hn.

Sur ce, Wufei et Trowa partirent dans des directions opposées. Le Français fit une vingtaine de pas, mains dans les poches, réfléchissant, puis tourna dans une petite ruelle. Yeux baissés, le pilote 03 tourna à gauche, semblant connaître le coin comme s'il y avait toujours vécu. La ruelle déboucha sur une rue animée, remplie de monde, où de vives voix parlaient sans cesse. D'un coup, il se stoppa net, sans préavis. Il regarda la devanture d'une petite boutique et après réflexion, y entra.

-Merci de votre visite !

Le Français quitta la boutique, un sac à la main. Il regarda sa montre. 3h50. Il était temps de rejoindre Wufei. Il s'avança tranquillement dans la rue, se fondant dans la foule (Killua11 : T'as acheté quoi Tro-tro ? T'as acheté quoi ? Trowa : C'est toi l'auteur, non ? Me demande pas ce genre de trucs ! Killua11 : Rooooh ! t'es pas drôle… çç)

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant le véhicule. Wufei était là. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et Trowa inséra les clefs dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. La voiture démarra.

-Voilà le matériel que tu m'as demandé, Yuy. Tout y est.

-Merci Wufei. Trowa, je peux te demander un service ? J'aurai besoin que tu continues le piratage des données.

-Hn.

Le Français posa son sac et reprit le travail du pilote 01 pendant ce celui-ci prenait le sac ramené par Wufei puis sortait de la maison.

Au bout de trois heures de silence acharné, Duo soupira et sortit son éternel " J'ai faiiiiiiim……. ", accompagné d'une approbation de son estomac. Quatre finit de coudre le dernier trou d'une chemise et se leva. Il rangea tout son matériel de couture et plia les vêtements rapiécés. L'Arabe sortit ensuite de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

-Hé, Tro-man, tu sais ce que fait Hee-chan ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'il est dans le hangar.

-Merci !

Duo se leva et s'étira, courbaturé à force de n'avoir pas bougé pendant autant de temps. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, puis la referma après qu'il fut sorti. Il s'en alla de la maison pour pénétrer dans le hangar.

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn.

-Je peux venir ?

-Hn.

Le Shinigami prit ce " hn " pour un " hn " affirmatif et entra.

-T'es où ?

-Là. Dit le Japonais et apparaissant brusquement de sous un Gundam, juste devant Duo.

L'Américain, ne s'y attendant pas, sursauta.

-C'est malin ! Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue !

Heero esquissa un sourire et Duo avait même l'impression que le brun aux yeux cobalt riait.

" Whoua ! Alors ça ! Si je m'y étais attendu ! " Pensa le Shinigami.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors que le Japonais disparaissait à nouveau sous l'armure mobile.

-Des modifications.

-Quel genre de modifications ?

-Un système crucial pour notre mission de demain. Un léger emprunt.

-Mouais, je vois l'genre. En tout cas t'as interdiction de toucher à Deathscythe.

-Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir emprunté quelques pièces auparavant ?

-Ouais ! T'aurais dû me demander de l'aide au lieu de jouer les grands indépendants si c'était pour me chourer des pièces !

-Hn.

Duo s'accroupit et resta comme ça encore 5 ou 10 minutes lorsque son ventre le rappela à l'ordre.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller manger.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne mange pas, je reste là.

-Pff…Un de ces quatre tu vas tomber dans les pommes si tu sautes des repas !

-Tu t'en fais pour moi ?

-Mais bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi, sinon je ne t'ai…

Heero cessa de bouger.

-Sinon tu quoi ?

-…non rien. Répondit Duo en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour éviter de sortir d'autres bêtises.

Il laissa Heero, perplexe, puis partit en courant. Il avait failli dire " Sinon je ne t'aimerais pas autant ".

Après ça, le pilote 01 ne put plus toucher à un seul outil pendant un quart d'heure.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?… ".

Finalement, comme il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer assez pour faire convenablement son travail, il décida de venir manger avec les autres. Il quitta le hangar. Il fit quelques pas quand la pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord peu, puis de plus en plus fort. N'étant pas dérangé le moins du monde par ce caprice climatique, Heero marcha lentement vers la maison. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa pour accéder à l'entrée. Il alla à gauche, là où tous les autres se trouvaient. Sans un bruit, il s'assit à table.

-Euh…Heero, tu ne voudrais pas aller te sécher avant de manger ? Tu vas attraper froid…Dit Quatre.

-Hn.

Le pilote 01 se leva et fit ce que le petit blond lui avait conseillé. Il revint une minute après dans la cuisine avec une serviette autour du cou. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, sauf Duo et Wufei, qui, comme d'habitude, se chamaillaient. Heero sortit de table tout de suite après avoir fini le repas.

Trowa se tourna vers Duo.

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose ? Il est pas comme d'habitude.

-Ben euh…plus ou moins.

Trowa n'insista pas. Ça ne le regardait pas vraiment après tout, même s'il voulait que tout se termine bien entre le Japonais et l'Américain. Il sortit de la cuisine et chercha Heero. Le pilote 01 était debout, dehors, sous cette pluie battante.

Le Français s'approcha de son ami et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Heero, qui avait fermé les yeux ; le visage levé vers le ciel, tourna la tête vers Trowa.

-Ça va ?

-Hn.

-Tu veux parler ?

-…

Le dompteur emmena le pilote 01 à l'abri de la pluie, dans le hangar. Il tira deux caisses et assit le Japonais sur l'une des deux tandis qu'il faisait de même. Heero ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Trowa l'encouragea d'un regard. Le Japonais planta ses iris cobalt dans les yeux vert émeraude de Trowa.

-Duo est dans le coup ?

-Hai.

-Il a dit ou fait quelque chose de particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas…je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti en courant…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avant ?

Heero raconta au Français ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'arrivée du Shinigami. Trowa hocha la tête.

-Et toi, tu pensais qu'il allait dire quoi ?

A cette question, Heero s'arrêta. C'était vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé ? La réponse n'était pas dure à trouver, mais elle échappait au Japonais. Trowa le mit un peu sur la voie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand il n'a pas fini sa phrase ? Tristesse ? Curiosité ?

-…je crois que c'est plutôt…

-Plutôt quoi ?

-…déception…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirait s'il te disait qu'il t'aime ?

-……espoir ou…

-Ou ?

-…amour. Dit-t-il en rougissant un peu. Enfin, je crois…(Killua11 : Wouah ! Hee-chan qui se rend compte de son amour pour Duo ! OO C'est moi qui ai écrit ça ? Lol ya pas un big OOC qui traîne ?)

Trowa était trop heureux. Enfin, oui, enfin, le Perfect Soldier admettait le fait d'éprouver de l'amour. Le Français eut un petit sourire. Il se leva. Heero posa sur lui un regard ou l'incompréhension se reflétait, exactement comme un petit enfant perdu qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui prenne la main.

-Si tu t'es rendu compte de tout ça, je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-……

Le Japonais se leva. Il remercia Trowa et se remit au travail, disparaissant sous un Gundam.

Avant de partir, Trowa dit à Heero qu'il avait fini le piratage, puis il s'éclipsa dehors. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçait dans la terre boueuse. Bien que le trajet fut court, en l'espace de 2 minutes, Trowa se trouva trempé jusqu'aux os. Grelottant, il fut soulagé d'atteindre enfin la maison.

Le Français trouva Quatre et Duo en pleine conversation. Il ne les dérangea pas et monta prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

-Je suis fatigué…

-Va prendre une douche Kitty-cat !

-Hm…je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

L'empathe se leva péniblement du canapé et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Complètement exténué, il alla directement à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Hein ?

" C'était quoi ce cri ? "Se demanda Quatre. Il leva les yeux et cria lui aussi. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Trowa se trouvait sous la douche jusqu'à ce que le Français ne crie. Rouge carmin, il chercha ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce genre de situation.

" Je dois faire quoi ? Mais oui ! Je dois m'en aller ! " Aussitôt, il le fit.

" Je suis bête, j'aurais dû partir tout de suite. " Pensa Quatre en serrant son oreiller contre lui, allongé sur le ventre.

Mais maintenant, ça ne servait plus à rien de se torturer. L'Arabe entendit un bruit qu'il identifia comme être le mouvement de l'eau ou quelque chose comme la coupure du jet d'eau. Trowa était certainement en train de sortir de la baignoire…Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, Quatre se mit à imaginer le Français sortant de l'eau, son corps rempli de gouttelettes, la lumière l'éclairant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus.

Trowa mit à la hâte une serviette autour de ses fines hanches. La serviette était un peu bancale, mais le pilote 03, abasourdi, n'avait pas pu faire mieux, ses mains tremblantes l'en empêchant. Il était encore sous le choc. Quatre l'avait vu…Quatre l'avait vu…Cette simple phrase le perturbait comme jamais. Il enjamba la baignoire, manquant de tomber à la réception, mais il conservait quand même ses réflexes basiques. Il sortit de la pièce. Quatre essaya de se maîtriser et de ne pas laisser son regard dériver un peu partout. Pour y parvenir à coup sûr, il enfouit son visage au creux de l'oreiller. Méthode plus ou moins efficace, car, certes, il ne pouvait pas voir le corps athlétique du pilote du Heavyarms, mais à défaut de le voir, son imagination travaillait. En ce moment, son cerveau lui montrait des images de Trowa, peau scintillante sous la lumière, cheveux mouillés collants sensuellement au visage, serviette indésirable bloquant la vue, mais moulant le corps de rêve merveilleusement bien.

Quatre laissa échapper un gémissement inaudible, étouffé par l'oreiller. Son cerveau persistait à lui montrer ces images qui imprégnaient sa rétine. La réaction ne tarda pas à arriver. L'Arabe se tourna contre le mur, essayant par cette occasion de cacher la réaction de son entrejambe à Trowa.

De son côté, le Français n'arrivait pas à enfiler ses habits correctement et dût même s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour se vêtir convenablement de son haut de pyjama, une simple chemise. Quand il réussit enfin à mettre tous ses vêtements dans le bon sens, à leur emplacement prévu, il jeta un œil furtif vers Quatre. Il était recroquevillé et serrait son oreiller. Trowa n'apercevait que le dos du petit blond. Enfin, pas exactement…il voyait aussi…autre chose…Le pull de Quatre était remonté, et on pouvait voir la fine et blanche peau du dos du petit ange ainsi que le creux de ses reins. Trowa dût détourner les yeux pour éviter d'être tenté par la douce peau. C'était cruel. Cruel d'être aussi innocemment pur et beau.

-Trowa…

Le Français se retourna vers son partenaire de chambre.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure…Je ne savais pas…

-C'est rien.

Quatre se sentit un peu soulagé. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna à moitié et vit Trowa à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il paniqua. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que le Français voie son érection. Il se précipita pour cacher sa réaction. Trowa ne comprenait plus rien. Il préféra s'en aller.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille, dit-t-il sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

-Non ! Reste !

Le pilote 03 était complètement noyé. " Je pars ou je reste ? " Se demanda-t-il. Il tourna les talons. " Je reste. " Cependant, il préféra monter dans son lit.

Le petit blond vit le clown monter l'échelle en bois, puis disparaître, caché par les lattes du matelas. L'empathe soupira. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

-Si…si je te dérange, dis-le-moi…

Quatre resta abasourdi.

-Non, Trowa, jamais tu ne m'as dérangé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

-J'avais cru…

Le silence tomba. Quatre s'enhardit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de mauvaise interprétation à ses actes ou ses paroles.

-Tu sais Trowa…

-Hn ?

-Je…

-… ?

-…je t'aime…Souffla le blond.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !Couples : Quatre x Trowa, je vais certainement mettre du Heero x Duo, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : Pour l'instant, c'est un peu comme mon galop 4, les G-boys sont hors de ma portée…qui sait, si je l'ai mon galop 4, ptèt que j'aurais les G-boys en cadeau, ne ?

Comme j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews (enfin c'est beaucoup pour moi), je poste ce chapitre un peu plus vite que d'habitude! En espèrant que vous allez aimer

La musique que j'ai insérée est " In the shadows " de The Rasmus, d'ailleurs, je l'aime bien. Traduction by me mais musique pas by me.

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 6/11_

Ça y était. Il avait tout avoué. Maintenant, la suite ne dépendait plus que de la réaction de Trowa. Quatre attendit le verdict. Trowa, lui, était bouleversé. Ce petit ange l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Vraiment…Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? En même temps, il ne voyait pas trop Quatre Raberba Winner mentir. Surtout pour quelque chose comme ça. Il se laissa tomber dans le matelas. Que devait-t-il répondre ?

Quatre attendait, angoissé. Dans ces cas là, son empathie ne servait à rien. Mais après tout, c'était plus équitable. Pourquoi lui aurait-t-il le droit de connaître les pensées de celui qu'il aimait dans ce genre de situation alors que les autres êtres humains qui ne possédaient pas le don de les lire devaient stresser.

Quatre se tourna dans son lit, l'oreiller toujours tenu fermement. Son érection commençait à diminuer très lentement. Quand il fut certain qu'elle avait complètement disparu, il se redressa. Malheureusement pour lui, il se cogna la tête sur les lattes du lit du dessus. Il se frotta le haut du crâne sur lequel une bosse faisait son apparition.

Au " Boum " qu'il entendit, Trowa passa la tête par-dessus la barre en bois qui le protégeait d'une éventuelle chute du haut du lit. Une tête apparut devant Quatre, constatant les dégâts.

Le pilote 03 avait fait ça par habitude, mais quand il vit la frimousse de son petit ange, il ne chercha pas plus longtemps la réponse qu'il devait donner, elle vint à lui naturellement.

L'acrobate ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser l'échelle en bois, il sauta directement de son lit, en atterrissant parfaitement (Killua11 : exhibitionniste de tes talents, va !). Quatre le regarda, incrédule. Trowa s'approcha du lit de l'Arabe et, agissant comme son cœur le lui dictait, ferma les yeux et enserra le pilote 04 de ses bras.

L'empathie de Quatre capta un sentiment : l'amour…

Les deux pilotes restèrent comme ça 5 bonnes minutes, s'imprégnant chacun de l'odeur de l'autre, s'enivrant du parfum de leur peau. Ils rouvrirent leurs yeux avec le bonheur de voir l'être aimé en tout premier. D'un accord secret de leurs yeux, ils lièrent leurs mains et unirent leurs lèvres d'un baiser plus doux que le miel, leur tout premier. (Killua11 : holà, holà ! On part dans le chamallow là ! Chamallow droit devaaaaaant ! A bâbord toute !)

Trowa s'assit à côté de Quatre et laissa le petit Arabe poser sa tête sur son épaule. D'un même mouvement, ils fermèrent leurs yeux, Trowa passant son bras sur les épaules de Quatre, comme pour le protéger ou le garder à tout jamais comme ça, Quatre serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Trowa.

Sans qu'il le sente, Quatre s'endormit. Il était tellement bien, bercé par Trowa, qu'il avait été accueilli par Morphée à bras ouverts. Le Français, afin d'éviter que dans son sommeil l'Arabe prenne une mauvaise position, s'allongea en douceur, pour ne pas réveiller son amour. Il attira ensuite le petit ange contre son torse et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le petit blond dans le sommeil.

De leur côté, Heero et Duo passaient leur soirée comme celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer. Heero était en train de vérifier les données que Trowa avait piratées, Duo faisait semblant de lire un magazine. Maudit Laptop ! Un jour, il le battrait, c'était sûr ! En attendant, il ne pouvait que jeter des regards noirs vers la bestiole. C'était dingue à quel point Heero se passionnait pour cette carcasse composée de fils électriques et de circuits imprimés. Mais en attendant, cette machine restait plus intelligente que lui, alors il devait faire profil bas (Killua11 : mais nan Dudu ! Elle est pas plus intelligente !). Il avait une envie brûlante de donner un coup de poing à l'ordi, mais il n'était pas suicidaire : Heero l'aurait tué sans un regard.

Une autre envie le démangeait, celle de détourner la tête de Heero de l'écran maudit et de l'embrasser sauvagement (non, non, pas l'écran, Heero !). La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut, c'était vrai. Duo pouvait en témoigner. Et pas que la jalousie humaine, la jalousie électronique existait aussi !

Duo soupira et s'enfonça dans son lit, le magazine sur sa tête.

-Je vais me doucher Hee-chan.

Pas de réponse. Enfin si, une réponse du clavier, comme pour dire " va te doucher, Heero n'en a rien à faire, il préfère rester avec moi ". Mauvaises ondes adressées à la machine. Duo résista à l'envie d'envoyer paître le Laptop infernal et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Rageur, il se rua vers la douche, et, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, mit l'eau à fond. Il enleva tout de même l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une natte.

Ses cheveux furent mouillés en un clin d'œil et lui collèrent aux visage, lui donnant un air sexy, même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Il se déshabilla quand même et essora ses vêtements pour les laisser sécher. Il fredonna un air, reprenant un peu ses habitudes, ses sourires, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas toujours sincères. L'air qu'il chantonnait était une mélodie dans sa langue natale.

_**No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer**_

_Je ne dormirai pas, je ne dormirai pas avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse _

_**Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer**_

_Je ne m'arrêterai pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir trouvé un remède à ce cancer _

_**And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected**_

_Et parfois j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber et de me déconnecter _

_**But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted**_

_D'une certaine manière, je sais que l'idée d'être désiré me hante_

_**I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time**_

_J'ai regardé, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre_

_**I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows, all my life**_

_J'ai cherché, j'ai vécu pour des lendemains, toute ma vie_

_**They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**_

_Ils disent que je dois apprendre à tuer avant que je puisse me sentir en sécurité_

_**But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave**_

_Mais moi, j'aimerais mieux me tuer moi-même au lieu d'être leur esclave_

_**And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder**_

_Et parfois, je pense que je pourrais aller jouer avec le tonnerre_

_**Cause somehow, I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder**_

_D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne peux pas juste rester ici et attendre un miracle_

_**I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time**_

_J'ai regardé, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre _

_**I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows, all my life**_

_J'ai cherché, j'ai vécu pour des lendemains, toute ma vie_

_**Lately I've been walking, walking in the circles, watching, waiting for something**_

_Ces derniers temps j'ai marché, marché en rond, regardé, attendu quelque chose _

_**Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher **_

_Ressens-moi, touche-moi, guéris-moi, et rends-moi heureux_

_**I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time**_

_J'ai regardé, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre _

_**I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows, all my life**_

_J'ai cherché, j'ai vécu pour des lendemains, toute ma vie_

_**I've been watching…**_

_J'ai regardé…_

_**I've been waiting…**_

_J'ai attendu…_

_**I've been searching…**_

_J'ai cherché…_

_**I've been living for tomorrows…**_

_J'ai vécu pour des lendemains…_

_**In the shadows…**_

_Dans l'ombre…_

_**In the shadows…**_

_Dans l'ombre…_

_**I've been waiting**_

_J'ai attendu_

Duo éteint l'eau. Il sortit de la douche et prit une serviette dont il se servit pour se couvrir le bassin. Avant de quitter la pièce, Duo essora ses cheveux. Ensuite, il poussa la porte pour réapparaître dans la chambre. Heero était toujours avec son Laptop. Duo jura la perte de son rival électronique et monta sur son lit, qui, comme dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, était superposé à celui d'Heero. Il gravit l'échelle et s'allongea lourdement.

Quelque chose avait changé. Duo ne trouvait pas ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, pas comme d'habitude…une espèce de silence ?…

Il comprit ce que c'était quand il regarda en bas. Le Laptop n'émettait plus aucun son. L'Américain trouva cela étrange.

-Duo…

-Oui, Hee-chan ?

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Heero devenait cérémonieux avec lui ? Cela cachait quelque chose…Duo ne put retenir un frisson.

-Euh…ben vas y toujours.

-…tout à l'heure…qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Hn.

Duo se rafraîchit la mémoire. Tout à l'heure…tout à l'heure…ah ! Ça y était ! Ça lui était revenu.

-Oublie ça Heero, c'est rien.

Heero semblait réfléchir.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ?

-……

Ce fut au tour de Duo de réfléchir. Il avait déjà pris sa décision un peu plus tôt dans la journée et ne voulait pas revenir dessus : il avouerait tous ses sentiments en même temps que son passé après la mission.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment, je te le dirai, mais s'il te plait, attends encore un peu…et je te dirai tout.

Bien qu'il ait une envie brûlante de contester, Heero acquiesça, puis il alla se doucher pendant que Duo enfilait son pyjama. Il revêtit le sien et sa coucha, éteignant le Laptop.

La première chose qui tira Duo de son sommeil fut le chant des oiseaux. Il entrouvrit à peine les yeux. La pluie de la veille avait laissé place à un soleil printanier. Pas trop brillant, ni trop sombre, un soleil idéal. Le Shinigami s'étira. Il se sentait en forme. Il sortit des draps et descendit l'échelle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas rêvé de son passé. C'était sans doute ça qui le mettait de bonne humeur. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit une tignasse châtain, qu'il identifia être celle de Trowa, en train d'enlacer une tête blonde. Il préféra laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble et revenir un peu plus tard, essayant de consoler son estomac qui désapprobait plus que fortement la pourtant sage et délicate attention.

-J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un.

-Non Quatre, il n'y a personne.

Duo sourit. Il était bougrement content que Quatre et Trowa se soient enfin avoué leur amour, même si cela ne l'aidait pas pour autant avec son Iceberg, communément appelé Heero-glaçon-très-polaire-Yuy.

Le Shinigami décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Il devrait se forcer à réprimer les plaintes de son estomac. L'Américain ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il remarqua que Heero était encore dans son lit et dormait à poings fermés. Il semblait faire un cauchemar. Duo s'assit sur le rebord du lit, puis s'allongea carrément. Il approcha une main du visage du Japonais et attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la relâcha.

Duo avait envie de prendre Heero dans ses bras, mais il devait se retenir. Le pilote 01 s'agita encore un peu plus dans son sommeil.

L'Américain ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule fois. Par moment, il avait entendu des " Non ! " ou des gémissements provenant de la bouche du Japonais endormi. Le Shinigami chercha la main du brun aux yeux cobalt, pour le moment clos, et lorsqu'il la trouva, la serra. Peu à peu, le Perfect Soldier se calma, puis sa crise recommença, plus violente encore.

D'un coup, le pilote 01 ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit Duo. Sans réfléchir, il prit l'Américain dans ses bras et Duo fut certain d'avoir senti le corps de Heero se secouer de sanglots. Dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, le Shinigami rendit au Perfect Soldier une étreinte encore plus intense.

Quand Heero se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait, il écarquilla les yeux et chercha à se dégager des bras du Shinigami. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il arrêta de se débattre.

Duo crut à un miracle. " Il se laisse faire ! ". Il entendit un " clic " et sentit un métal froid contre sa tempe. Non, finalement le Perfect Soldier ne se laissait pas faire. Il venait de sortir son arme, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à faire feu. (Killua11 : mais nan il va pas le faire parce que j'ai dit que les G-boys resteraient tous en vie et qu'il va contredire l'auteur !)

Duo laissa échapper un " Gloups ! " et lâcha Heero. Le Japonais se redressa tout en continuant à menacer Duo de son revolver.

-C'est bon, je t'ai lâché, tu veux pas baisser ce truc ?

Heero fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du visage de l'Américain.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Heero alla chercher Wufei pour l'informer du déroulement de la mission.

-J'ai trop faim Yuy, on parlera de la mission après avoir mangé.

Duo essaya de dissuader le Chinois de manger tout de suite, par égard pour Quatre et Trowa, mais Wufei était trop affamé. Il n'écouta même pas Duo et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

Quatre et Trowa étaient à table. Duo soupira de soulagement, puis reprenant ses habitudes, il adressa un bonjour énergique aux deux pilotes.

-Salut Kitty-cat Salut Tro-tro

-Bonjour Duo.

Le Shinigami s'assit et attaqua le paquet de céréales. Tout en mangeant, il regarda Quatre. Le petit blond sentit la pensée de Duo et rougit. Il murmura un vague merci à l'Américain puis se replongea dans sa tasse de café. Trowa serra discrètement la main de l'Arabe, cachée par la table. Quatre se vit rougir encore un peu plus et failli s'étrangler avec son café lorsque Heero lui demanda s'il avait chaud pour être aussi rouge. L'empathe répondit à la négative et mordit dans une tartine.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula ainsi, puis Heero demanda à Duo et à Wufei de le suivre dans le salon pour recevoir les informations concernant la mission. Duo fit semblant de vouloir attraper un petit pain pour la route pour glisser à Trowa :

-Félicitations

Le dompteur devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ainsi Duo était déjà au courant ? Pouvait-t-on à ce point lire en lui et en Quatre aussi facilement ? En revanche, Trowa n'avait pas l'impression que Heero et Wufei soient au parfum. Avec une maladresse inhabituelle, il fit tomber sa cuillère. Quatre ne dit rien, mais trouva ça trop mignon.

-Maxwell dépêche-toi ! 'Pas que ça à faire !

-Oui, oui, Fei Fei

Wufei se retint de courir chercher son sabre et d'embrocher le Shinigami. Heero, impassible, commença à leur expliquer leur rôle. Wufei s'occuperait de l'arrière de la base et prendrait la place d'un officier tandis que Duo rentrerait par le côté ouest et ferait pareil que le Chinois.

-Et toi Hee-chan ?

-Moi je m'occupe de l'entrée.

Duo se révolta.

-Nan ! L'entrée est pour moi ! C'est trop risqué, laisse-moi faire.

-Duo, je m'occupe de l'entrée, un point c'est tout.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre, un point c'est tout !

Duo bouda. Il ne voulait pas que Heero revienne (comme il en avait souvent pris l'habitude) ensanglanté. Il se dit que coûte que coûte, il infiltrerait la base par l'entrée principale, et ce, quoi qu'en dise Heero. Il écouta la suite des instructions d'une oreille distraite et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Heero était en train de lui parler.

-Duo !

L'Américain sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais écouter quand on te parle ?

-Sorry.

Heero recommença là où il s'était interrompu. Une fois son discours fini, Duo, Wufei, et lui quittèrent le salon.

-Bonne chance !

-Merci Quat-chou à dans deux jours

L'empathe fit un signe de la main alors que les trois pilotes montaient à bord de la voiture.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, les trois garçons arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient prévu de cacher la voiture. Le reste du chemin, ils devraient le faire à pied.

-Je pars en dernier. Go ! Dit Heero.

Wufei s'élança. Afin d'éviter d'être repérés, les pilotes devaient parcourir toute la distance en courant le plus vite possible et un à un. Peu après, Duo partit, mais au lieu de prendre la direction prévue, il alla tout droit.

-Baka ! S'exclama Heero.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite. Mais quel imbécile !

Le Perfect Soldier courait comme jamais. De son côté aussi, Duo se surpassait, détalant plus vite qu'un lièvre. En 10 minutes à peine, ils avaient parcouru un bon kilomètre. C'était une course-poursuite surhumaine. Heero n'arrivait pas à diminuer la distance entre Duo et lui. Il suait de plus en plus. L'air commençait à devenir pauvre dans ses poumons, mais il gardait le même rythme respiratoire qu'à l'accoutumée. Un point de côté le menaçait. (Killua11 : fortiche le Heero ! Et pis le Duo aussi d'ailleurs !)

Duo atteint l'entrée. Les deux gardes eurent juste le temps de voir une ombre noire s'approcher et une natte voler. Le Shinigami s'abattit sur ses proies tel un faucon. Précis, Duo trancha net le cou des officiers du plat de la main. Heero arriva. Toujours pas essoufflé, il lança un regard noir à Duo qui hocha la tête d'un air de dire " oui, oui, je sais, tu m'engueulera plus tard ".

Les deux pilotes revêtirent les uniformes ennemis et cachèrent les cadavres. Ils ajustèrent leurs couvre-chefs et Duo masqua sa natte dessous. Ça faisait bizarre à Heero de voir l'Américain sans sa natte. Il ne dit rien et avança. Ils avaient étudié par cœur l'architecture de la base et n'avaient ainsi aucun mal à se repérer.

-Hé ! Vous deux ! Venez par-là !

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : 3x4, je vais certainement mettre du 1x2, à voir. Y aura aussi peut-être du 5x13

Disclaimer : Si on compare les G-boys à des chevaux, vous croyez qu'en leur mettant un licol j'arriverai à les attraper ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ? (Pour info, un licol est un harnachement qui permet d'attraper facilement un cheval ou un poney, de l'attacher ou de le tenir en main )

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 7/11_

-J'espère que tout va bien se passer…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Trowa rapprocha Quatre de lui et mit ses bras autour de la taille du petit Arabe, fermant les yeux tout en posant sa tête au creux du cou de son petit ange. Quatre ferma lui aussi les yeux et descendit ses mains sur celles de Trowa.

-Je t'aime Quatre…plus que ces mots ne veulent le dire…

Quatre, ému, laissa une larme de joie couler doucement sur sa joue blanche. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots. Juste trois mots qui voulaient tellement signifier pour lui. Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur les fines lèvres du pilote du Heavyarms qui lui en rendit un plus passionné.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres un instant pour mieux les unir. Quatre se retourna complètement, faisant maintenant face à son amour. Il leva les bras et les posa sur la nuque de Trowa. Les deux pilotes entrouvrirent la bouche et leurs langues se frôlèrent, se touchèrent timidement puis finirent par s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, manquant cruellement d'oxygène, mais aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce baiser. Ils voulaient rester comme ça à jamais. Eternellement, à travers le temps et l'espace, où qu'ils soient, quoi qu'on leur dise, quoi qu'on leur reproche. A contrecœur, ils séparèrent leurs langues emmêlées.

-Je t'en prie, ne me laisse jamais…ça fait trop mal…

-Jamais. J'en mourrai sinon.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et, tout en gardant leurs lèvres collées, ne les séparant que quelques fractions de secondes, montèrent dans leur chambre. Quatre se laissa tomber sur son lit en entraînant Trowa avec lui. Leur fièvre commune ne se tarissait pas, au contraire, elle s'intensifiait, brûlait, leur picotait la peau. Cependant, Trowa s'arrêta. Son corps avait envie de Quatre, mais son esprit lui disait qu'il était un peu trop tôt. Son combat intérieur se prolongeait. L'Arabe le regarda. Lui aussi se retrouvait face au même problème. Il se redressa et entoura juste Trowa de ses bras.

-On a tout notre temps…

Trowa, d'abord surpris, esquissa un sourire.

-Oui mon ange…

L'acrobate effleura les lèvres de Quatre de ses doigts. L'empathe rougit légèrement et les embrassa. Trowa approcha son visage et après avoir à nouveau goûté aux lèvres du petit blond, il posa sa tête contre son cou en le serrant contre lui.

Repensant tout d'un coup à la blessure de Quatre, Trowa jeta un œil dessus.

-Elle te fait mal ?

-Non.

-Attends-moi là, je vais chercher de quoi changer le pansement.

Le pilote 03 se leva et courut en bas, là où se trouvait la boîte à pharmacie. Quand il mit la main dessus, il remonta aussi vite qu'il était descendu. Il défit délicatement le bandage de l'Arabe et examina la plaie. Le gonflement avait cessé et avait même un peu diminué, la main restait un peu rouge, mais moins que la veille.

Quatre ne s'attendit pas à ce que Trowa pose ses lèvres sur la blessure. Le dompteur releva la tête et sourit tendrement. Ensuite, il imbiba une compresse de désinfectant et nettoya délicatement la coupure.

-Tu as mal ? Dis-le-moi si c'est le cas.

Quatre nia de la tête, mais Trowa n'était pas dupe : si Quatre serrait le drap aussi fort entre ses doigts, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Le Français posa sa main sur celle de Quatre, crispée sur le drap. Il força le petit blond à lâcher prise et à tenir sa main, mais étant obligé de bander la plaie à l'aide de ses deux mains, il lâcha à regret l'empathe. Une fois le pansement neuf mis en place, Trowa reprit les doigts de l'Arabe et glissa les siens entre eux.

Quatre ne put réprimer un bâillement imperceptible. Trowa le remarqua et amena le petit blond à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. L'Arabe ne s'en plaignit pas et serra ses doigts sur la main de son Français. En quelques minutes, le sommeil les terrassa tous les deux.

De leur côté, Heero et Duo étaient bel et bien réveillés. La peur de s'être fait griller dès les 5 premières minutes de leur mission leur mordait le ventre.

-Vous pouvez m'aider à porter ça ? C'est méga lourd !

Soulagés, Heero et Duo se dirigèrent vers le militaire. En effet, la caisse qu'il portait devait bien peser une centaine de kilos. Ils se mirent à trois pour hisser la cargaison vers la salle d'armement la plus proche.

-Fiouu ! Merci les gars.

-De rien.

Les deux espions quittèrent le soldat et se dirigèrent vers une salle de recherche où ils devaient poser des explosifs à retardement. Duo resta à l'extérieur pour prévenir d'une éventuelle venue d'un soldat ennemi et Heero programma et plaça la bombe.

Pendant toute la journée, il placèrent des explosifs. La seule pause qu'ils firent fut à midi, où ils étaient obligé de venir manger avec les autres. Cette interruption leur permit de savoir où Wufei en était de son côté.

Bien vite, la nuit arriva. Les espions firent comme les autres et allèrent se coucher. Wufei manquait à l'appel.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas été repéré, ou sinon…

-T'en fais pas Hee-chan.

Ils finirent leur courte discussion. Le portable de mission de Heero vibra. Le Japonais informa Duo que Wufei avait été sur le point de se faire arrêter par le colonel Treize Khuskrenada et qu'il préférait déguerpir avant que le pire n'arrive. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

Flash-back

(POV Wufei)

Je pénètre dans la base, revêtant l'uniforme volé au cadavre du militaire gisant à mes pieds. J'ajuste ma nouvelle veste et marche d'un pas fier. Je ne suis pas fier pour autant, surtout avec cet horrible uniforme sur le dos, mais je dois faire comme si.

Je marche dans un long couloir. J'entends des bruits de pas devant moi. Je reste confiant, aucun risque de se faire repérer. Un homme apparaît. Au vu de ses insignes, il doit être lieutenant. Il s'arrête d'un coup.

-Toi…quel est ton nom ?

J'avale ma salive difficilement.

-Wufei, lieutenant.

-Wufei…Wufei…ce nom ne me dit rien.

Je garde une expression neutre, même si à l'intérieur, je bous.

-Tu es une des recrues fraîchement arrivées de la semaine dernière ?

-Oui, lieutenant.

Il semble réfléchir.

-Je vois…

Il fait un pas de plus. En passant près de mon oreille, il me glisse :

-Très mignon…

Mes joues prennent une belle teinte rouge. Je me fais draguer par un ennemi ! Je lui lance un regard furibond.

-Oh ! Belle expression ! Fais-moi voir ça d'un peu plus près…

Je le vois se rapprocher, mais mon corps ne réagit pas. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai aperçu, je vois clairement ses yeux. Ils sont bleu clair. Je vois son visage de plus en plus proche du mien. Sa fine bouche forme un rictus victorieux. Ses joues sont légèrement creuses, et une barbe vieille sans doute d'un ou deux jours y figure. Sans préavis, il me colle contre le mur et m'embrasse violemment.

J'essaye de le repousser, mais il me force la main. Quand enfin il se décide à retirer ses lèvres de ma bouche, je lui colle une gifle. Il sourit. Il est malade ce gars ou quoi ? Il m'embrasse, je le repousse, je lui fous une tarte, et lui, il trouve pas mieux que de sourire ?

-J'adore tes yeux…

Ah ouais ? Mais moi, j'en ai rien à faire que tu aimes mes yeux, plus loin tu seras de moi, mieux je me porterai !

C'est pas vrai ! Il remet ça ! Je vais lui en foutre une qu'il risque pas d'oublier ! Lâche mes mains pauvre taré ! Mais lâche-moi ! Tu l'aura mérité !

Je lui donne un magistral coup de genoux bien placé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…A ce moment, j'entends une voix dans le dos de ce fichu lieutenant.

-Ce n'est pas bien de forcer la main des nouveau officiers, lieutenant.

J'essaye de voir le visage de mon sauveur, mais déjà, il part. Cependant, j'arrive à le reconnaître. Sa silhouette, ses cheveux, oui, c'est bien lui…Treize Khuskrenada ! Prions pour qu'il n'ait pas vu mon visage ! D'une pace qu'il m'aurait reconnu tout de suite, et de deux, parce que je serais mort de honte ! Me faire embrasser, c'est déjà une honte, me faire surprendre…par lui en plus ! Je ne m'en remettrai sans doute jamais !

-Pff…Dommage !

Ce salaud me glisse une main avant de partir ! J'ai envie de lui faire une petite démonstration de karaté, mais mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer…surtout si le colonel Treize est dans le coin !

Il me lance un sourire. Moi, je lui répond en le fusillant du regard. Je crois que ça l'amuse, mais je jure que s'il recommence encore une fois, je le décalque.

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à marcher. A ce moment, je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit.

-Je t'aurai…

Je disparais dans une salle, échappant ainsi à mon pot de colle de lieutenant. J'essaye de me fixer sur mon but initial : la mission, mais les cinq dernières minutes passées dans ce couloir m'y empêchent. Je frotte vigoureusement mes lèvres avec la manche de mon uniforme, mais cela ne change rien au fait que j'aie ce goût dans la bouche. Le goût de cet homme. Je crache au sol. Ça me dégoûte trop ! Avec un inconnu en plus ! J'en ai des frissons de répulsion.

Et l'idée que Treize Khuskrenada m'a peut-être vu…ça me dégoûte ! Tout me dégoûte ! Tout ! Absolument tout !

Je tape d'un coup de poing rageur sur le mur. Ce gars ! Je le maudis ! Qu'il crève la bouche ouverte ! Oz n'est décidément qu'un ramassis de détritus ! Encore pire que les onna ! Et pourtant, pire qu'une onna, il faut trouver !

Au bout de 10 minutes, je me force à faire abstraction des évènements et à me concentrer sur la mission. C'est dur, mais j'y arrive. Je me suis bien défoulé sur le mur, ma main est toute rouge, comme mes lèvres, d'ailleurs, à force de les avoir trop frottées.

De toute la matinée, j'ai dû placer seulement trois bombes…ça ne va pas ! Je vais me rattraper sur l'après-midi.

Lorsque je quitte ma table après le repas et l'échange d'informations avec Yuy et Maxwell, je vois le lieutenant de mes cauchemars arriver vers moi. Je le plante magistralement là et sort dans le couloir. Il sourit. Ça m'énerve de le voir sourire tout le temps ! Il m'a suivi. Mais je m'y attendais plus ou moins.

-Hé ! C'est pas beau de m'ignorer comme ça Wufei !

Je me retourne avec exaspération.

-Ecoutez lieutenant, arrêtez de me suivre.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que si vous continuez, vous sentirez votre douleur.

-Oh !Ho ! Je vois ! Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

-Non, pas DU TOUT !

-Hm…Problématique…

-Je pourrais savoir en quoi c'est " problématique " ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu succomberais à mon charme…

-Ah oui ? Et quel " charme " ?

-Tu es bien agressif…C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas du tout partagé.

-Pas du tout ?

-NON ! Allez voir ailleurs bon sang !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une et pars.

-Désolé Wufei, mais je n'abandonne pas comme ça…(Killua11 : Persistant ce protagoniste…Tu te fais draguer par un gars borné Wuffy ! Wufei : C'est Wufei, onna. Killua11 : Tu pourrais me traiter autrement, non ? Wufei : si tu l'envoie à l'autre bout du monde…non, même carrément dans l'autre monde, je consentirais à réviser mon jugement…)

J'en ai vraiment ma claque de ce blanc-bec de lieutenant. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Et je m'en contrefous. Je ne regarde pas où je vais tellement ce type m'a mis les nerfs à vif. Devant mes yeux, j'aperçois un uniforme bleu. Trop tard pour l'éviter, je me cogne dans l'homme de plein fouet…enfin, c'est ce que je crois.

La personne que j'ai percutée à mis ses mains sur mes épaules un quart de seconde avant que je ne le touche, évitant une collision trop brutale. Je lève les yeux. Par Nataku ! C'est Treize Khuskrenada ! J'avale ma salive péniblement. Là, plus aucun doute : il a vu mon visage. Je le vois ouvrir de grand yeux et rester bouche bée. Ça doit être assez rare de le voir comme ça.

Je me mords la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Avant que je puisse me répondre, Treize me force à le suivre. Je le sens mal ! Hyper mal ! On entre dans une pièce vide et il ferme la porte derrière nous.

-Bon sang ! Si je m'étais douté…

Je me tais. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Treize s'approche de moi. Il me fixe d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. J'essaye de garder un visage impassible.

A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi troublé de ma vie. Mes yeux se noient dans l'immensité de ses prunelles, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître sur mon visage. Il tend la main. Elle se pose sur ma joue, puis glisse vers mon menton.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il scrute mes yeux avec tant d'insistance, mais ça commence à vraiment me gêner. J'essaye de détourner la tête, mais il m'en empêche avec fermeté. Il me pousse contre une table. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'approche de plus en plus.

Tout devient noir. Je crois qu'il m'a posé la mains sur les yeux. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres. C'est doux, c'est agréable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me laisse faire. Bien que temporairement dans le noir, j'essaye de repousser ce qui ce trouve devant moi : c'est-à-dire Treize. Au lieu de se pousser, il fait encore plus pression sur mes yeux et mes lèvres. Une langue avide est en contact avec ma bouche. Sans que j'aie fait exprès, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent. C'est ce qu'attendait Treize pour s'introduire.

Il s'impose et commence à explorer le moindre recoin de l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je lâche un gémissement étouffé. J'ai perdu ma respiration et n'arrive pas à la retrouver (Killua11 : Va faire un tour aux objets trouvés ! Bon, ok, j'arrête de dire des conneries…mais j'ai pas pu résister…irrécupérable…). Treize a entraîné ma langue dans un ballet infernal.

D'un coup, je recouvre la vue. La langue inquisitrice vient aussi de se retirer. Je inspire une bonne bouffée d'air. J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais savoir ce qu'était l'oxygène.

Un peu rouge, je regarde Treize. Il semble satisfait, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et se mets à la caresser. Je vire au rouge tomate. Sa main remonte et me fait frissonner. Elle s'arrête au niveau de ma ceinture et s'active à la déboucler.

Je lâche un gémissement. J'attrape ses bras pour le stopper, mais Treize n'a pas de mal à repousser mes faibles tentatives. Il m'embrasse à nouveau tout en focalisant son attention sur la braguette de mon pantalon. Mon corps entier est parcouru d'un frisson.

D'un mouvement, Treize me fait basculer sur la table tandis qu'il rompt le baiser pour laisser vagabonder sa langue sur mon oreille, la mordillant, puis mon cou, ma clavicule, l'arrondi de mon épaule, mon torse, en déboutonnant ma chemise, descendant de plus en plus bas. Ses mains habiles me dépossèdent de mon pantalon, caressant sciemment mes jambes en faisant glisser le tissu. Ma respiration se fait plus courte et irrégulière.

La langue de Treize se met en quête de me taquiner le nombril et les reins. Je gémis plus fort. Ses mains caressent mon corps de long en large. Je sens mon boxer réprimer mon désir.

Treize se redresse et retire son uniforme. Il faut dire qu'en l'espace de 5 minutes, l'atmosphère est devenue presque suffocante. Il dépose un baiser sulfureux sur mes lèvres tandis que ses mains se décident à laisser à l'air libre ma virilité. Ses doigts m'empoignent. Je laisse un gémissement très proche d'un cri s'échapper de ma gorge. J'agrippe ses cheveux et les serre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il descend s'occuper comme il le faut de mon sexe dressé. Une de ses mains caresse mon dos et d'un coup, il englobe la totalité de mon désir de sa bouche.

Je suffoque sous le plaisir. Inconsciemment, j'écarte les jambes. Treize débute un mouvement sur mon sexe. Il présente ses doigts à ma bouche. Je ne me pose pas de questions et les accueille avidement. Bien vite, les allées et venues s'accentuent sur ma virilité, la titillant. Je ne tarde pas à me libérer dans la bouche de Treize. Celui-ci se redresse encore une fois et me force à faire de même. Il conduit ma tête jusqu'à son bassin. Comme un automate, je m'exécute et enlève le boxer de Treize.

Je sors ma langue et lèche avec application le sexe durci de Treize. Il décide de me détacher les cheveux. L'élastique qui les retenait glisse. Il passe ses mains dans ma chevelure, puis, brusquement, pousse ma tête de façon à ce que sa virilité entière soit dans ma bouche. Je continue mon action. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens un liquide gicler dans ma bouche.

Je sens deux bras me soulever. Je me retrouve à nouveau sur la table.

Sans préavis, je sens une vive douleur au niveau de mes fesses. Je crie. Treize rajoute un autre doigt, puis encore un autre dans mon intimité. Ensuite, il les bouge, cherchant l'endroit le plus sensible. Quand il le trouve, il retire ses doigts, remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus impressionnant. Un nouveau cri franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, mais il ne vas pas plus loin car de puissantes lèvres l'en empêchent.

Une fois habitué à la présence du colonel d'Oz, je me décontracte un peu. Aussitôt, Treize se met en mouvement, oscillant les hanches afin de s'aventurer de plus en plus loin en moi. Pour la énième fois, nos langues tourbillonnent ensemble. Je pose mes bras autour du cou de mon amant. Une vague intense de plaisir me submerge. Je me cambre et me libère. Treize donne un dernier coup de bassin et m'imite. Il s'effondre sur moi, puis trouve la force de se retirer.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, lui, les miens. Ça fait du bien…

Fin du Flash-back

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : Quatre x Trowa, Heero x Duo, Wufei x Treize

Disclaimer : WOUAIS ! J'AI REUSSI A TOUS LES METTRE DANS UN BOX ! Merde…ils se sont enfuis…TT TT Donc toujours pas à moi…

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 8/11_

-…Quatre ?

Trowa se redressa.

-Quatre ? Où es-tu ?

Le Français regarda à gauche et à droite. Il ne voyait plus rien. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il avait beau appeler son petit ange de toutes ses forces, il ne répondait pas.

Soudain, il vit une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Quatre ?

-…Trowa ? C'est toi ?

-Quatre !

Le Français accourut auprès de son petit ange mais une espèce de barrière invisible se dressait entre eux et l'en empêchait. En effet, il avait beau taper dans le vide, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant. Son ange était enchaîné et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il continua à frapper de toutes ses forces le mur invisible. Il se stoppa un instant. Les chaînes de Quatre se mirent à se serrer autour de lui et le petit ange fut pris de convulsions. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol avec bruit, résonnant dans cette pièce si désespérément noire et vide.

-Quatre ! Quaaaatre !

Il frappa de plus belle en voyant le corps de son petit ami trembler de toutes parts et en entendant ce dernier crier de douleur. D'un coup, l'Arabe se saisit les épaules convulsivement en pleurant. Trowa essaya de regarder mieux. Quelque chose semblait vouloir pousser dans le dos du blondinet enchaîné. Dans un cri déchirant, deux grandes et sombres ailes sortirent de son dos, maculées d'un liquide rouge. Du sang…son sang…

Quatre s'effondra sans que Trowa ne puisse l'en empêcher. Au sol, le sang se répandait. Quatre ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus…

Trowa cria.

-Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! Nooon !

-Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Trowa ? Trowa !

Le Français se réveilla en sursaut. Sous ses yeux, Quatre le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le fond de ses yeux.

-Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar…

L'acrobate posa une main sur son propre visage. Il était encore horrifié par ce dont il avait rêvé, ça se voyait surtout dans ses yeux. L'empathe le serra dans ses bras.

-C'est fini…

Le souffle de Trowa reprit lentement un rythme normal grâce à la bienveillance dont Quatre faisait preuve à son égard. Au bout de 5 minutes, le Français releva la tête vers son petit Arabe. Comme pour le rassurer encore un peu plus, Quatre déposa un baiser simple, mais efficace sur les lèvres rosées de son amour, puis glissa chaleureusement sa main sur le visage de son acrobate adoré.

Rien que ce baiser et ce geste avaient réussi à apaiser Trowa. Le Français aurait voulu rendre la pareille à Quatre, mais le sommeil en décida autrement et emporta à nouveau le pilote du Heavyarms dans un rêve plus tranquille cette fois ci.

Le petit blond regarda tendrement Trowa s'endormir. A cet instant, il avait l'air presque vulnérable, et, personne en le voyant n'aurait pu penser que ce garçon soit un pilote de Gundam, un soldat auteur de plusieurs massacres et meurtres commandités par cinq savants fous, et tout ça dans le but de protéger les Colonies de la menace d'Oz.

Quatre ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda Trowa dormir entre ses bras, son torse se soulevant à intervalles régulières, sa tête reposant inconsciemment avec insouciance au creux de l'épaule de l'empathe, respirant son odeur…tout ça le rendait encore plus fou amoureux de cette silhouette, si frêle et si forte à la fois…si c'était au moins possible d'être encore plus épris du Français qu'il ne le fut déjà.

L'empathe tendit un doigt vers le visage de Trowa et en dessina le contour.

Comme pour le connaître par cœur.

Comme pour sentir la peau, si proche et si lointaine.

Comme pour se prouver la réalité de cet instant.

Il sentit Trowa bouger, puis sa main se serrer sur la chemise de l'empathe. Ce geste, dépourvu de toute conscience émut profondément le petit blond, si bien qu'un petit bout du coin de l'œil de Quatre brilla.

-Ne me quittes jamais…murmura Quatre.

Comme une réponse, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Trowa. Quatre posa pour la énième fois ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées de Trowa.

Il posa ensuite sa tête contre le mur et réfléchit. Il pensait principalement à Trowa, mais ses pensées vagabondèrent ensuite vers Duo et Heero. Il espérait vraiment que ces deux-là reviendraient main dans la main de leur mission…quoique, il ne fallait pas non plus rêver ! Bon, Quatre troqua le " main dans la main " par un " amoureux ".

Trowa se réveilla, tirant Quatre de ses réflexions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger pour midi ? Lui demanda l'Arabe.

-N'importe quoi, si c'est toi qui l'a fait.

Quatre rougit violemment et annonça :

-Alors ce sera…gratin.

-Je m'occupe du dessert.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, main dans la main, tout sourire, puis après avoir cuisiné puis mangé, ils passèrent la fin de la journée dans le jardin, soit à lire, soit à rêvasser ou à s'embrasser.

Le soir venu, tout se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, excepté l'absence des trois autres pilotes. Après leur dîner, Trowa et Quatre discutèrent un peu, puis Trowa décida de venir dormir avec l'empathe. Ils s'endormirent assez tard, mais naturellement, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et le lendemain, ce ne fut surprenant pour personne que Quatre se réveille au creux des bras de son Français, tout contre son torse, si près qu'il pouvait facilement sentir le cœur de l'acrobate battre mélodieusement. Il approcha encore un peu son oreille et profita de cette sonorité chaleureuse et rassurante.

-Maiiiiis Hee-chan ! Je te dis que c'est pas ma faute ! Je bouge beaucoup dans mon sommeil !

-J'en ai rien a faire, dégage.

-Bouh ! Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ?

La raison de la mauvaise humeur d'Heero était que le Japonais avait retrouvé ce matin, en se réveillant, un Duo complètement endormi, et surtout complètement avachi sur lui, l'étouffant quasiment.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Heero, c'était les sautes d'humeur qu'il avait en ce moment. Un coup il s'énervait contre Duo, et le coup d'après, sans même s'en rendre compte des fois, il le prenait dans ses bras. Ça n'allait pas. Que devenait le Perfect Soldier dans tout ça ? L'homme invincible qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments s'était-t-il envolé ? Ou était-ce simplement une façade ? A vrai dire, pour le première fois, Heero était plus que dépassé par les évènements. Il se stoppa brutalement. Duo ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il ait atterri dans le dos du pilote 01.

-Eh ! T'arrête pas comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir, dit-t-il en se massant le nez, endolori par le heurt.

-Duo…Est-ce que j'ai changé ?

-Hein ! Toi ! Me poser ce genre de question ! T'as de la fièvre ?

-Non, je me sens très bien. J'ai changé, oui ou non ?

-Ben comment ça ?

-…laisse tomber.

Duo en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois que Heero lui demandait un truc comme ça. Aujourd'hui, sûr, il allait pleuvoir.

-Attends ! Je comprends pas…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je……non, c'est rien.

Etait-ce lui, ou il avait la berlue ? Duo était sûr d'avoir vu Heero rougir. Ça ne pouvait pas être un effet d'optique !

-Explique-toi enfin !

-…

-Vas-y !

-…depuis qu'on se connaît, tu trouves que j'ai évolué ?

-Ben oui…c'est normal, non ?

-C'est…normal ?

-Bien sûr que oui c'est normal ! Les êtres humains évoluent sans cesse ! Et tu as beau cacher tes sentiments, essayer de devenir une machine, ou autre, tu fais bel et bien partie des humains faits de chair et de sang ! Et personne, non, personne, pas même toi n'y changera quoi que ce soit !

Heero resta perplexe. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir eu l'audace de poser cette question, mais surtout à cause des paroles de Duo. Etrangement, entendre le Shinigami dire ces mots lui faisait du bien et le réchauffait au niveau du cœur. Lui qui était sûr d'avoir étranglé tous ses sentiments, ceux-ci revenaient à la charge, plus puissants encore qu'auparavant.

Duo pinça la joue de Heero. Le Japonais lui lança un regard noir.

-Voilà le Heero que je connais. Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

L'Américain continua sa route.

-Mais…pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'avec toi que j'étouffe à ce point ? Marmonna inaudiblement Heero en serrant les poings.

Il suivit ensuite Duo, se reprenant. Ils étaient tout de même en mission, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment propice à toutes ces questions sans réponses.

-Heero…quand on aura fini la mission, il y a quelque chose que je veux absolument te montrer…

-Hn.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment " hn " qui était le plus approprié dans l'esprit de Heero, mais plutôt " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ", cependant, il se tut. Après tout, il avait largement dépassé son quota de parole. Tout ce qu'il avait dit en une matinée correspondait à ce qu'il disait en deux, voire trois journées, en omettant bien sur les " omae o korosu " et les " baka ".

Ça y était. Il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Plus aucune issue n'était envisageable. Il n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait avancer. Pas question de jouer les lâches, il jouerait franc-jeu. Tout. Il dirait absolument tout. Quitte à se faire repousser. Quitte à voir son cœur se faire piétiner, être mis en lambeaux. Mais il devait rester fermement sur sa décision. Il le devait, absolument. Sinon, plus jamais il n'oserait se regarder dans une glace. Ni lui, ni les autres.

La mission s'était on ne peut mieux passée. Dans 5 minutes et 47 secondes précises, la base sauterait. Heero et Duo avaient déjà commencé à quitter la base. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver une manière discrète de s'éclipser.

-Y'a personne, c'est ok !

Les deux espions s'enfuirent de la base. Comme pour l'aller, ils devraient courir pour éviter d'être remarqués. Duo accéléra encore un peu afin de pouvoir diriger Heero à l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener. Il n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter, mais il avait l'impression que les quatre heures qu'il avait passé à réfléchir s'étaient soudain transformées en une poignée de secondes. Comme ça, d'un coup.

Heero suivait silencieusement Duo. Ce n'était pas l'envie de poser des questions qui lui manquait, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas la peine. Et puis, c'était contraire à son éthique. Par contre, Duo n'était pas comme ça habituellement. En ce moment, il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Le Japonais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, se disant qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt ou bien que ça ne le regardait pas. Tout le monde avait des secrets après tout, n'est-ce pas ? De quel droit pouvait-t-il exiger de tout savoir sur Duo ? Ce qui s'offrit à sa vue le coupa dans ses pensées. C'était tout bonnement…divin !

Les deux pilotes s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, à proximité d'une église à moitié en ruine. Ils s'assirent tous deux, mais Duo ne tarda pas à se lever. Il prit un grand bol d'air frais et dit :

-Tu sais Heero, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de t'avouer pas mal de choses…

-…pardon si tu trouves ma question un peu indiscrète, mais cet endroit…que signifie-t-il pour toi ?

-J'allais y venir. Ici, Hee-chan, c'est l'endroit où j'ai été élevé. Mais je vais t'en dire plus…

Duo raconta à Heero ce qu'il avait dit à Quatre il y avait maintenant deux jours, exactement mot pour mot.

Le pilote 01 se tut, se contentant de regarder le Shinigami profondément. Après tout, se dit Duo, ce n'est pas non plus un scoop que j'aie tué. Une personne de plus ou de moins, à ce stade, ça ne changera plus rien pour moi…Le Shinigami, c'est bel et bien moi.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Duo était persuadé qu'a l'instant, le ton d'Heero semblait à mi-chemin entre la déception et la curiosité.

-Non, il y a encore quelque chose…

Etait-ce encore le fruit de son imagination ? Cette lueur au fond des yeux d'Heero…de l'espoir ? Ou juste un sale coup de son cerveau ? Duo ne savait plus…

-Duo ?

-Heero…pour moi…

-Pour toi ?

-Pour moi…tu es…le seul…

Duo tripota sa natte, nerveux.

-Enfin…je t'aime Heero !

Le Perfect Soldier se figea, même s'il ne bougeait déjà pas avant.

Duo…était amoureux…de…lui ? Il devait y avoir une erreur dans les données…Quoique, Heero s'était quand même rendu compte du fait que Duo le traitait légèrement différemment des trois autres pilotes, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'envie de l'Américain de décoincer le pilote 01 ou de relever un défi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était parce que Duo l'aimait qu'il voulait absolument l'humaniser. Cela n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. Et pourtant, c'était l'évidence même.

-Je ne te demanderai pas une réponse immédiate, mais…je voulais que tu le saches.

Pas de réponse immédiate ? Il jouait à un jeu dangereux, le Shinigami. S'il n'exigeait pas une réponse rapide, dans deux semaines il y était encore !

-Duo…moi aussi je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

Le regard de Duo s'illumina. Y avait-t-il une once d'espoir ?

-Vas-y !

-Comment…comment est-ce que tu es sûr que ce que tu ressens pour moi c'est de l'amour ?

L'Américain s'était attendu a tout sauf à ça.

-Et bien…je…

Le Shinigami chercha ses mots. Transcrire en paroles ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être un travail aisé…

-Quand je suis près de toi, mon cœur s'affole…j'ai chaud des fois…je me sens mal, mais en même temps, je suis heureux…je peux faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi si je le veux, mais toi…je n'arrive pas à t'effacer, même si je me force…quand tu me parles, je me sens flotter comme si j'étais sur un nuage…le simple fait de te parler, je stresse…te toucher ça me donne envie de rire à gorge déployée…mon cœur se serre quand je ne te vois plus…j'ai envie d'être toujours auprès de toi et de te voir rire…c'est ça qui me fait dire que je suis amoureux de toi…

Heero réfléchit. Quelque part, tout ce que Duo avait essayé de lui expliquer…n'était-ce pas exactement ce que lui-même ressentait ? Le Japonais ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur la douce herbe. Ses mèches de cheveux virevoltèrent librement au vent.

-Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance, mais ce que tu m'as expliqué…je ressens pareil pour toi…c'est de l'amour ?

-Je ne sais pas Hee-chan…à toi de voir…fais ce que tu penses être bien.

Heero fit signe à Duo se s'approcher et de s'allonger à côté de lui. Le pilote du DeathScythe obtempéra. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs…L'endroit où il était avec Heero…celui que Dan adorait…le vent…le même que dans le passé…l'église…un peu plus délabrée, mais toujours là…cette herbe si moelleuse et si verte…

Heero se redressa et se tourna vers Duo.

-Tu m'as bien dit de faire ce qu'il me semblait être bien ?

-Hai Hee-chan…

Le Japonais se rapprocha de l'Américain et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, puis s'allongea de nouveau, tournant le dos au Shinigami, rouge de honte. Le natté ouvrit d'abord des yeux ronds, puis son regard s'adoucit et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en même temps que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses améthystes. Il enlaça Heero et posa sa tête sur son dos.

-Merci…

-…c'est moi qui doit te dire merci…

Après être restés comme ça un bon moment, les deux pilotes retournèrent à la voiture main dans la main.

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : 3x4, 1x2, 5x13

Disclaimer : Attendez, vous allez voir comment j'arrive à les amadouer !

Killua11 : Heero ! Mission !

Heero : hn ?

Killua11 : Attrape Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei !

J : 01 n'a pas été prévu pour ce genre de mission !

Killua11 : J't'embête !

Heero s'en va discrétos

Killua11 : Hé ! Te fais pas la malle comme ça !

Conclusion : faudra trouver autre chose pour les avoir…

Important : suite à une erreur, le chapitre 8 a eu un léger problème, si ce que vous avez lu ce finit par " -bouh…c'est pas juste " et non pas par l'éternel " A suivre… ", alors RELISEZ LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT ! En tout cas, toutes mes excuses, gomen nasai mina-san !

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 9/11_

-Eh ben ! Quel changement d'attitude entre vous deux, commenta Wufei.

Les deux pilotes se retournèrent. Depuis quand le pilote 05 était-t-il là ?

-Surpris de me voir ? Faut pas croire, j'allais pas me taper les quelques centaines de kilomètres qui nous séparent d'ici à notre planque à pieds ! Alors on dit " merci d'avoir attendu et de pas s'être barré avec la bagnole " !

Les deux pilotes eurent du mal à assimiler les paroles du Chinois, mais dès qu'elles atteignirent leur cerveau, Heero et Duo rougirent comme jamais. Wufei, écroulé de rire en voyant leur tête arriva tout de même à articuler :

-C'est bon ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! C'est votre vie, pas la mienne !

Heero et Duo coururent se cacher à l'intérieur de la voiture, synchronisés.

Wufei, mort de rire et heureux de prendre enfin une mini revanche qu'il avait tant espérée sur Duo monta lui aussi à bord du véhicule. Heero démarra. Pendant tout le trajet, une ambiance tellement gênée émanait de Heero et de Duo que l'atmosphère en devenait lourde. A vrai dire, Duo était fou de joie au point d'en devenir hystérique, mais leur relation était encore frêle et toute nouvelle, au même stade qu'un embryon, et il avait peur qu'après la remarque du dragon, Heero ne redevienne froid envers lui. L'air perdu à vingt mille lieux de l'endroit où son corps était, Duo avait posé sa joue sur la paume de sa main et regardait le paysage à travers la vitre. Il ne sentit pas le petit coup d'œil curieux lancé par le pilote 01 à travers le rétroviseur.

Le Japonais ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de son Shinigami préféré. Après tout, n'était-ce pas normal que la nostalgie des lieux atteigne le natté ?

Les images, pas complètement oubliées, se reflétèrent sur les iris de couleur améthyste. Il revivait en accéléré les meilleurs moment de son passé. Mais il ne se laissait pas submerger par ces souvenirs. Son futur l'attendait. Un futur où désormais Heero figurait. Et il comptait bien que le brun aux yeux cobalt en fasse partie pour une longue durée, voire même jusqu'à leur mort, mais il ne fallait pas voir aussi loin, juste se contenter pour l'instant d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'un geste, d'une parole…

-Si seulement ça pouvait être tous les jours comme ça !

Duo se retourna vers Wufei, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Le Chinois comprit qu'il avait raté une occasion de se taire et déglutit avec une difficulté plus que visible.

-Je te manque tant que ça, mon Wuffy ?

-Non, tu me manques pas Maxwell, mais alors pas du tout !

-Essaye pas de le cacher voyons ! T'es trop timide Je te promets que dès qu'on rentre, on va faire un peu de footing mon tit dragonnet

-Je vais te détruire sur place ! Par Nataku ! T'es plus dangereux que tout Oz réunit !

-Oh ! Je suis flatté ! Merci

Duo décida de pousser l'exubérance du Chinois encore un peu plus loin et lui planta un bisou sonore sur la joue.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Dit Wufei, couleur rouge autant à cause de la honte que de la colère.

-Arrête Fei Fei ! On peut pas courir dans la voiture ! Attends encore un peu

Le Chinois tenta de contenir sa rage. Heero, quant à lui, regardait cet échange quotidien entre son désormais petit ami et Wufei, un sourire léger flottant. D'ailleurs, il était tellement occupé à les regarder qu'il ne fit pas attention quand Duo lui signala nonchalamment :

-Braque un peu le volant à droite, y a un arbre.

Heero fonça magistralement dans l'arbre. Les trois pilotes sortirent comme ils le purent du véhicule, qui, à présent, était bon pour la carrosserie. Wufei roula des yeux comme des billes, suivi de Duo et regardèrent tout deux le responsable.

-……

-…

-…y avait un arbre…

-Non mais ça va pas Yuy ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi !

-Non mais fais gaffe à qui tu parles Fei Fei ! C'est mon Heero na moi !

-Désolé.

Les plates excuses du Japonais déconcertèrent les deux autres. En même temps, si Heero s'était mis à gueuler sur tout ce qui bougeait ou alors à pleurer, ils en auraient certainement fait un arrêt cardiaque.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? On remonte dedans ou on fait le reste à pieds ?

-ben…on va remonter dedans je suppose ? Ne, Hee-chan ?

-Cette fois c'est MOI qui conduit !

-Ok, ok Fy Fy Tu vas me manquer !

-C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom ? Il est encore pire que les autres !

-C'est un mix entre " Wuffy " et " Fei Fei ", je le trouve mignon

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le Chinois poursuivit le Shinigami, tournant autour de la voiture accidentée. En passant, Duo fit tomber un phare avant de la voiture qui menaçait depuis déjà deux ou trois minutes de tomber, pendant lamentablement à un fil électrique.

-Oups ! Ben comme ça il ira pas plus bas !

-T'es un vrai irresponsable Maxwell !

-J'arrive Hee-chan !

Evitant habilement le Chinois, Duo courut rejoindre son Hee-chan. Finalement, il ne se torturait plus entre ce que Heero pouvait sentir, l'avis de Wufei et son passé, laissant toutes ces réflexions à un jour où il déprimerait. Il sauta dans les bras de Heero et s'y blottit.

-Je démarre !

-Décidément, t'es pas romantique Fei Fei !

-J'en ai rien a balancer de ton romantisme.

Duo tira la langue au pilote de Nataku et, se retournant vers Heero, lui prit la main en faisant un sourire de 1000 000 watts pour l'amener sur la banquette arrière de la voiture cassée.

-Vous revoilà ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, bien Kitty-cat

-Et ta main, ça donne quoi ? Demanda Heero.

-Elle est encore un peu rouge et gonflée, mais elle a diminué de moitié, répondit Trowa à la place de Quatre.

Un regard de Quatre se fit inquisiteur en regardant Duo. L'Américain répondit à cette question silencieuse en se rapprochant encore un peu de Heero et en s'accrochant à son bras. Quatre sourit à pleine dents. Trowa, qui avait lui aussi compris, regarda Heero en souriant discrètement. Finalement, le Japonais avait trouvé une réponse. Et la bonne en plus. Le Japonais, quant à lui, était rouge pivoine. Il s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, son intérêt se portant soudain sur un petit moineau qui gazouillait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ou bien sur le plafond, qui lui sembla soudain passionnant à souhait.

-Vous avez faim ? Dit Quatre en essayant de changer de sujet, voyant Heero devenir rouge bordeaux prononcé.

-Et comment ! Une vraie faim de loup ! Y'a quoi au menu ?

-Pizza.

-Viens-là que je te saute dans les bras mon Quat-chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu XD

L'Arabe appréhenda légèrement l'embrassade de son meilleur ami, à raison. Duo fondit sur lui en l'étouffant presque. L'empathe bascula en arrière et se rattrapa il ne sut comment de justesse en libérant difficilement une main. Duo l'embrassa sur les deux joues et le serra encore un peu plus contre son torse.

-Duo ! Duo ! Tu m'écrases !

-Je t'adore Kitty-cat

-J'ai compris ! Lâche-moi avant que j'étouffe s'il te plait !

Duo laissa Quatre respirer et Trowa l'aida à se relever, glissant en même temps imperceptiblement une caresse sur les hanches du petit blond. Quatre réprima un hoquet de surprise et piqua un fard.

-Je vais à la cuisine, dit-il pour donner le change.

-Je te suis.

Le Français emboîta le pas de l'Arabe sans lui demander son avis.

-Faites pas de cochonneries tous les deux !

-Duo ! Crièrent Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Wufei à l'unisson. (Killua11 : si même Wufei en oublie de l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il doit être très très choqué alors !)

-Ben quoi ? Me dis pas que tu y as pas pensé, hein Tro-man !

-…

-Hoho ! Tu ne démens pas !

-…même pas envie de répondre.

A ce moment, Heero se dit que son petit ami était décidément bien puéril, surtout qu'il était sensé être un soldat ! Mais d'un côté, c'était ça qui le rendait à la fois si attirant et si charismatique. A l'étonnement général, il se mit à rigoler. Duo cessa tout de suite de taquiner Trowa et Quatre et regarda Heero en ayant l'air d'avoir du mal à avaler ce qui montait difficilement jusqu'à son cerveau. Il en était de même pour Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

-Hee…Hee-chan ? Tu…te sens bien ?

-On ne peut mieux, Duo. Répondit-il avec une espèce de sourire en coin qui fit frissonner les autres.

Depuis quand le Perfect Soldier se donnait-il se genre de mimiques ? En public en plus, même si c'était un comité restreint.

Heero continua de rire et sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, partit lentement dans sa chambre.

" Il est pas très net des fois ! C'est le fait de sortir avec Duo qui le met dans cet état là ? " Pensa Quatre.

" Whouaouh ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Heero comme ça, je lui aurais dit qu'il avait dû un peu trop forcer sur le Champommy ! " Pensa Duo.

" …ça à l'air de lui faire de l'effet que Duo s'intéresse autant à lui… " Pensa Trowa.

" Et un barjot de plus dans la galaxie, un ! Mais franchement, venant de Yuy, je l'aurais jamais cru ! Comme quoi, il reste encore bien des mystères inconnus de l'Homme… " Pensa Wufei.

Puis les quatre pilotes dé scotchèrent leur regard de la porte, désormais clause derrière laquelle le pilote 01 se trouvait pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, se disant que cela arrivait à tout le monde de péter un câble lorsque la pression devenait trop insupportable, légèrement inquiets.

Duo alla embêter un peu son Wufei préféré lors de son entraînement. Il avança derrière le Chinois à pas de velours, puis lui souffla dans le cou d'un air innocent, les mains dans le dos à la manière d'un petit écolier qui récitait un poème, chose que le dragon détestait par dessus tout.

-Maxwell ! Aujourd'hui sera ton dernier jour, alors fais tes prières !

-En général, des prières on les fait à genoux devant un prêtre, fit remarquer ironiquement Duo, or là, tu me laisses pas le temps de tout faire !

-Pas besoin de prêtre pour toi, brûle en Enfer !

-Oh, tu sais, je commence un peu à m'ennuyer en Enfer, faudrait changer de déco ! Hein mon Fy Fy

-Crève Maxwell !

Le Chinois coursa une fois de plus l'Américain, qui avait prévu le coup en se laissant une échappatoire : une fenêtre ouverte par hasard. Le natté fit mine de courir puis fit faux bond à son ami Chinois en mode enragé (Killua11 : parce qu'il y a un autre mode que le mode enragé ?ôO) qui atterrit superbement face contre terre, n'ayant pas vu le petit fil tendu juste à la bonne hauteur pour s'y prendre les pieds dedans. Insultant le baka natté de tous les noms les plus injurieux qui faisaient partie de son vocabulaire, il se releva, son pantalon blanc désormais tâché du vert de la pelouse.

-Mais oui, Wuffy, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ça me va droit au cœur !


	10. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : 3x4, 1x2, 5x13

Disclaimer : 'Tendez une seconde…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…euh…7, 8, 9…10, 11€…vous croyez que j'ai assez d'argent pour les acheter ? Bon, ben j'aurais essayé…

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 10/11(on approche de la fin !)_

-Comment ? Si c'est du bluff Yuy…

-Oh que non ! C'est tout sauf du bluff ! Les caméras de surveillance, ça sert…

-Hein !

-Je les ai regardées tout à l'heure, alors, ça avait l'air bien avec…

-Tais-toi !

Tout le monde regarda Wufei rougir comme un crabe ébouillanté.

-Viens avec moi, Yuy.

-Pas envie.

-Viens !

Le Japonais daigna tout de même se lever et suivre le Chinois. Duo en resta bouche bée. Wufei amoureux. Heero qui savait de qui le Chinois était épris. Ça allait trop vite pour lui. Il se leva et plaqua son oreille à la porte. Il entendit quelques bribes de conversation.

-…quand ?…

-Juste……arrivés…

-…rien…autres…prie…Yuy…

-…vengeance…ce matin…

-…s'il…

-…c'était bien…da ?

-…i…

Les voix s'étaient éloignées un peu plus de la porte.

-Shit ! J'entends plus rien ! Et j'ai rien compris !

-Duo ! Ça se fait pas d'écouter comme ça ! Pauvre Wufei !

-Vas pas me dire que t'as pas envie de savoir, Quat-chou ?

-…si, mais…

Les pas des deux asiatiques se firent entendre et Duo eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir avant que le porte ne s'ouvre, voulant faire ainsi croire qu'il était resté sagement assit. Duo se releva d'un bond et courut vers son Hee-chan.

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ! Dis-moi tout ! Supplia-t-il en s'accrochant au débardeur du pilote 01.

-Essaye même pas, Maxwell.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

-Il y a une possibilité que je te dise quelque chose si…

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu le mérites.

-Et comment je suis sensé le mériter ?

-A toi de trouver.

Duo réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, faisant frissonner Wufei qui avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

-Toi, tu vas pas beaucoup dormir ce soir…

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-J'espère que y a pas de mission de prévue dans l'immédiat, parce que va y avoir des heures de sommeil à rattraper !

Quatre piqua un fard en entendant ça et Trowa resta de marbre, une tasse de thé aux lèvres. Wufei préféra partir pour qu'aucun des pilotes de voit à quel point il était troublé.

-Bon, ben si ça vous ennuie pas, je vais me faire une bonne sieste ! Hee-chan, tu viens ?

-Hn.

L'Américain traîna le Japonais presque de force hors de la pièce, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Alors, on va continuer ce qu'on a commencé avant de manger…ne ?

-Ça, ça dépend de toi.

Duo ferma la porte de la chambre et se jeta sauvagement sur son Hee-chan.

-Tu vas avoir l'occasion de voir tout mon savoir-faire…et en avant première ! Dit Duo provocant, avant d'embrasser ardemment le Japonais de ses rêves.

Heero ne bougea pas, voulant savourer tout ce que Duo daignait lui offrir. Il se laissa faire quand le Shinigami lui passa les bras autour des épaules pour amoindrir l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux deux et quand la langue si chaude explora avec attention et désir sa bouche.

" Il est doué… " Pensa Heero.

L'Américain entreprit de passer à la suite et amena ses lèvres sur le lobe de l'oreille de Heero. Le Japonais frissonna sous la torture à la saveur aigre-douce. Il laissa un petit gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Duo sourit et sortit sa langue. Il taquina gentiment le bout d'oreille pour ensuite s'intéresser soudainement au cou de son ancien " Iceberg ".

Heero décida de laisser encore un peu le dessus au natté, mais il descendit ses mains sensuellement le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner Duo et attrapa la natte de manière possessive. Il l'enroula autour de sa main et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Duo se stoppa un instant et regarda le pilote 01 embrasser la tresse avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le Japonais prit ensuite l'élastique qui retenait la chevelure soyeuse et tira dessus, laissant la cascade de cheveux se libérer dans tous les sens.

-T'abuses Hee-chan ! Maintenant je vais avoir les cheveux dans les yeux ! Fit-il d'un air faussement indigné.

-T'en fais pas, répondit Heero en clouant le bec de son Américain d'un baiser. Maintenant, à moi de te montrer ce que je sais faire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le nippon descendit langoureusement vers le torse du Shinigami et caressa le buste à travers le tissus. Duo se laissa manipuler, se concentrant sur les endroits que Heero frôlait, tantôt légèrement, tantôt plus lascivement, se contentant de lâcher des gémissements de plaisir. Le pilote du Wing déboutonna lentement la chemise, se laissant guider par ses instincts les plus naturels. Il laissa vagabonder sa langue sur la peau sucrée et ses mains sur le dos légèrement cambré.

-Hee-chan, dépêche-toi un peu ! Tu vas me faire mourir d'impatience ! Dit Duo qui se consumait de désir, enflammant ses améthystes par le même occasion.

Ledit Hee-chan n'écouta pas les plaintes de son futur amant et continua au même rythme.

-Rahhh ! Ça suffit ! Faut que je te le fasse faire moi-même ?

Pour toute réponse, le Japonais leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et sourit. A vrai dire, le fait que Duo le bouscule un peu plus n'était pas pour lui déplaire et l'excitait même pas mal. Duo déboutonna son pantalon devant l'absence de réaction de son petit ami et laissa glisser le tissu. Heero accorda un peu plus d'importance à la requête de l'Américain et caressa les cuisses de ce dernier, assouvissant un peu plus ses désirs. Il remonta imperceptiblement et posa ses doigts sur le boxer noir de Duo. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste gémit un peu plus fort et poussa la main du Japonais sur son désir gonflé à souhait, l'incitant à accentuer la caresse.

" C'est pas vrai ! Il est trop frustrant ! J'en peux plus moi ! "Pensa Duo à cet instant.

Avec une lenteur presque cruelle, Heero démunit Duo du dernier rempart qui se trouvait entre lui et l'objet de sa convoitise. Duo crispa ses doigts sur des mèches de cheveux de couleur brun prononcé. Il ferma les yeux. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et il sentait la moindre goutte de sueur couler sur son corps, le moindre frôlement des doigts ou de la langue de son amour, le frottement des vêtements qui glissaient sur sa peau dénudée, tout, absolument tout. Heero empoigna la virilité du natté. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, ses améthystes brûlant d'un désir incontrôlable lui donnant un air provocant. Heero remonta vers le visage de l'Américain et l'embrassa, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour l'exciter encore un peu plus, toujours plus. Il exerça une pression plus forte que les autres sur le sexe du pilote 02, lui arrachant une plainte à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et l'insuffisance.

Duo souleva habilement le débardeur vert de Heero et s'y attarda, y prenant un plaisir plus que visible. Il passa la tête dessous et s'aventura à suçoter la peau hâlée. Heero lâcha le désir de Duo et enleva son T-shirt, arrachant au Shinigami une contestation. L'Américain se vengea en mordillant un bout de chair rosé. Heero tressaillit. Il lâcha un râle de plaisir. Ses mains parcoururent les hanches de Duo et revinrent à sa virilité. Il caressa de long en large le membre durci. Duo poussa un petit cri.

-On ferait mieux d'aller d'allonger, ne ?

-Hn…

Heero prit Duo dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il allongea doucement son fardeau plutôt léger et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Le Japonais et l'Américain s'embrassèrent passionnément et joignirent leurs mains. Lorsque les deux langues se descellèrent, une voix haletante parvint aux oreilles de Heero.

-I love you…just you…my love…

Puis Heero présenta ses doigts à Duo, priant pour qu'il arrive à se retenir assez longtemps pour pouvoir faire les choses en douceur. Il ne voulait pas être brutal envers son amour, mais son désir était désormais presque incontrôlable.

-Duo…je ne veux pas te blesser…

-Ne t'en fais pas Hee-chan.

Le Shinigami lui sourit puis revint à sa tâche : humecter les doigts de Heero de sa salive. Le Japonais ferma les yeux, un air de bien-être affiché sur son visage, puis il déposa ses lèvres humides sur l'abdomen de son presque amant. Il retira ses doigts et en introduit un délicatement dans l'orifice de Duo. L'Américain se tendit un peu, mais se laissa vite aller, aidé par les caresses incessantes de Heero sur son corps en feu. Le nippon ajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, arrachant au Shinigami gémissant un cri de douleur. Le pilote 01 remonta vers le visage de son amour et lui donna un baiser. Duo, avide de goûter encore un fois aux douces lèvres et d'échapper par quelque moyen que ce soit à la douleur lancinante qui le parcourait s'abreuva avec délectation de la langue de Heero.

Heero bougea enfin ses doigts. Par peur de faire mal à son " Ange de la Mort ", il n'avait pas osé remuer les doigts, mais les petits cris de plaisir qui venaient jusqu'à ses oreilles lui dirent que maintenant il pouvait se le permettre. Un cri plus fort que les autres sortit de la gorge de Duo. Apparemment, Heero avait trouvé un endroit plus sensible que les autres. Ce dernier ne se priva pas de la découverte et amena ses doigts dessus à plusieurs reprises. Duo gémit.

N'y tenant plus de voir ce corps se trémousser sous lui, Heero retira ses doigts, ce qui tira une contestation de la part du jeune pilote aux yeux améthystes, et donna un doux coup de rein. Comme il y avait quelques minutes, l'Américain crispa ses doigts sur les épaules d'Heero. Cela lui plaisait, mais ça faisait quand même un peu mal…

Le Japonais le caressa de long en large, passant par ses cheveux châtains, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui. Duo lui offrit un sourire sincère, oubliant la douleur et se releva légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres tentatrices. L'Ange de la Mort déplia ses bras blancs et les serra sur la peau halée. Le nippon se coucha sur l'Américain et donna un petit coup de reins. Duo suivit la cadence et accéléra même un peu le rythme. Ils n'en pouvaient plus tous les deux. L'attente avait été trop longue. Leurs sentiments trop longtemps dénigrés. Leurs corps trop souvent ignorés.

Heero donna des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants alors que Duo ondulait au gré des mouvements. Shinigami poussait des cris de plaisir intenses mêlés à ceux du Japonais, s'activant entre ses hanches.

-Duo….tu es si…étroit.

-Hee-chan…. ne t'arrête pas, haleta Duo.

Trop heureux de la demande de son amant, le nippon y accéda. Tous deux étaient perdus dans le monde des plaisirs, apprenant à le découvrir ensemble. Heero essaya d'aller le plus profondément en Duo. Il atteignit l'endroit de tous les plaisirs pour l'Américain. Celui-ci cria de plus en plus. Heero se fit un devoir et un plaisir d'atteindre cette partie qui faisait se trémousser plus fortement l'être aux yeux améthyste sous lui.

Heero sentit Duo s'étrécir et laissa sa semence se répandre dans ce corps de nacre, l'Américain faisant de même quelques secondes après. Ils haletèrent et Heero retomba sur son Shinigami.

Après un instant de presque silence, leur respirations seules perturbant la quiétude de la pièce, Duo rouvrit les yeux sur un Heero blotti contre son torse, entre ses bras.

-Je pense que je peux en déduire que tu m'aimes, ne ?

-Sans doute.

Heero leva le visage et Duo eut le loisir de le détailler puis de l'embrasser.

-Dis-le moi…

-…

-Hee-chan ! S'teuplé ! éè

-Ai…

-

-Shiteru…

Les mots étaient dits dans un murmure à peine audible, mais cela suffisait. C'était suffisant pour leur bonheur à tous les deux. Une masse de cheveux châtains fondit sur un visage sur lequel un petit sourire tout mignon et tout nouveau s'affichait.

Un silence aurait sans doute pu régner en maître dans la pièce où un petit blond Arabe et un grand brun Français se trouvaient, mais il était ponctué de bruits sourds. Le petit blond devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que le Français restait impassible. Il fallait dire ce qui était : il était moins facile d'ignorer les cris plus ou moins étouffés par le mur quand on était un empathe que lorsqu'on en était pas un.

Gêné, Quatre se leva, mais il se rassit tout de suite après, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'était bien gentil de la part de Heero et de Duo de se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient, mais ils auraient pu penser un peu aux autres ! Leur épargner au minimum les gémissements ou les cris ! Tout particulièrement à l'empathe. Une vague d'amour avait débarqué dans son esprit et avait décidé d'y loger.

Trowa se leva en silence et posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La brise fraîche et douce lui caressa le visage et fit voler ses mèches en désordre. Quatre le regarda. Il était…beau. Il ne savait pas quel autre mot mettre là-dessus, alors il décréta que le mot " beau " était le terme le plus approchant. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, " magnifique " ou même " sexy " pouvaient aussi postuler pour le titre. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Quatre soupira puis alla s'allonger sur le lit. Trowa le regarda d'un coup d'œil bref. Même s'il avait réussi à garder son air impassible, l'intérieur de son être était loin d'être calme. Très loin. Tout en lui était en ébullition. Le simple fait de regarder Quatre le faisait rougir, bien qu'imperceptiblement. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait préféré garder les yeux fermés. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Calme était le maître mot, mais le moins appliqué.

Il décida de se tester en allant s'asseoir à côté de Quatre. S'il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, alors il quitterait la pièce. Il s'assit en douceur sur le matelas. L'Arabe, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir, tellement perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, sursauta. Il leva les yeux vers son petit ami et croisa une mer émeraude. Un son crié plus fort que les autres vint casser l'ambiance.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Quatre se mit à rire. Trowa, d'abord surpris, le rejoint dans son fou rire. Il tendit un bras vers une mèche de cheveux blonde avec un regard doux, faisant arrêter de rire l'Arabe qui, à la place, se mit à rosir. Trowa se rapprocha et embrassa le bout de chevelure blond platine. Le Français s'adossa au mur en ne lâchant pas son petit ange du regard.

L'empathe dessina un sourire puis vint se blottir contre le torse de son acrobate en ronronnant presque. Trowa lui saisit doucement les épaules et le retourna, de manière à ce que le dos de son amour soit sur son torse. Le dompteur entoura les épaules de Quatre de ses bras et vint nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, l'Arabe le laissant libre d'utiliser à loisir son cou en penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant plus d'espace.

Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, l'empathe posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Trowa. Apparemment, leurs voisins de chambre avaient calmé leurs ardeurs, car on n'entendait plus aucun bruit venant d'à côté.

Trowa déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son petit ami qui laissa s'échapper un petit " hum " de satisfaction. Quatre souleva ses paupières pour se tourner vers son Français. Ses prunelles bleu cristal étaient striées d'une petite lueur, identifiable à du désir. Trowa le contempla longuement puis se décida à l'embrasser. Son regard dériva sur la main de l'Arabe et il interrompit le baiser, tirant à Quatre un petit grognement de désapprobation.

-Et ta main ?

-Je n'y pense même plus.

Trowa prit délicatement le poignet de son ange et défit le bandage déjà en partie déroulé. Il tomba sur une main de couleur beige clair et très peu gonflée. Une cicatrice commençait à apparaître. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres de Trowa, puis il quitta son ange blond pour aller chercher la boîte à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

Il revint avec la boîte et ouvrit celle-ci sur le lit. Il se rassit puis posa la main sur son genou afin de faciliter la désinfection.

Une fois le bandage refait avec habileté, Trowa se pencha sur la main blanche et la picora de petits baisers papillons.

-Trowa…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Pris au dépourvu, le Français releva la tête.

-Est-ce que tu en doutes ?

-…ce…c'est que…

Quatre chercha ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il avait envie de lui, non, il devait dire autre chose.

Trowa le regarda avec intensité.

-Dis-moi juste si tu doutes ou pas, ne cherche pas plus loin.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je ne doute pas de toi, mais…

-Mais ?

-Je voudrais que…enfin…

-Que je te le montre plus ? Tu sais, Quatre, j'ai toujours été comme ça aussi loin que je m'en souvienne…

-Ce n'est pas non plus exactement ça…je voudrais…

-… ?

-…aller plus loin avec toi…

La phrase fut dite dans un souffle. L'Arabe baissa les yeux et rougit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il regretta presque d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais lorsqu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, il se dit que finalement, si cette courte honte lui permettait de se rapprocher de Trowa, alors ça valait la peine de la subir sans rien dire.

Trowa n'en crut pas ses oreilles. " Il veut vraiment…? Alors ça ne sert plus à rien que je me retienne ? Bien, dans ce cas… "

Le Français glissa une main dans la chevelure blond platine ondoyante et une autre sur la joue de son ange, le forçant à relever les yeux. L'Arabe tomba nez à nez au plus beau sourire que Trowa ait jamais fait. Cela rendit le pilote du Sandrock toute chose.

Le Français regarda les deux prunelles bleues avec intensité puis se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ange blanc. Suave et sucré. Voilà ce qui résumait le goût de ce baiser dont Quatre se fit un réel plaisir d'approfondir encore plus.

L'Arabe saisit la nuque de l'acrobate et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ayant la même intention en tête, leurs langues se touchèrent puis s'unirent, enflammant leurs sens.

**A suivre…**


	11. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Killua11

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, nan ?

Genre : certainement yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), deathfic (mais rassurez-vous, nos 5 pilotes vont rester en vie), OOC des fois, songfic (au chapitre 6), lime, lemon (pas avant le chapitre 7), torture mentale et ptèt un chtouille d'angst. Donc pour ceux à qui ça plaît pas, désolée !

Couples : 3x4, 1x2, 5x13

Disclaimer : Désormais, je fais le disclaimer à la manière de Trowa : … (Sont pas à moooooa)

Le dernier chapitre est un peu plus court, dézoulé mais sinon ça faisait un chapitre 10 un peu trop long !

Bonne lecture et tite review si possible…

**La flûte rejoint le violon**

_Chapitre 11/11_

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la température ambiante avait augmenté d'une dizaine de degrés. Quatre descendit ses mains en suivant les courbes du corps de son futur amant. Il enleva le pull bleu nuit de Trowa ainsi que son T-shirt et les envoya ailleurs. Il laissa ses mains caresser avec délice cette peau qu'il avait si longtemps ardemment désiré.

Trowa embrassa le cou, doucement délivré et offert de son violoniste tant aimé. Leurs respirations devinrent saccadées. Leurs corps s'enflammèrent d'un désir refoulé depuis maintes et maintes nuits. Leurs yeux purent enfin se repaître de leur chair sucrée, de même que leurs lèvres.

Le Français laissa glisser sa main sur la totalité du corps de son petit ami. Il s'arrêta sur les fines hanches et les frôlèrent en une douce caresse, enlevant la chemise rentrée avec soin dans le pantalon. Trowa poussa gentiment Quatre sur le matelas et entreprit de laisser dans le petit cou blanc la marque attestant de son amour. Tout en suçotant la peau de son amour gémissant, le pilote aux yeux émeraude déboutonna la chemise rosée et enleva le petit gilet bleu tirant sur le violet.

Quatre caressa l'entière surface du dos du Français de ses rêves, lui arrachant des petites plaintes. Trowa frémit sous le doux contact des frêles doigts. Il fit glisser lentement le tissu sur les bras de Quatre, dévoilant les épaules blanches et déposa des baisers papillons sur toute la peau nacrée. De ses mains, il traça les contours des fins muscles de l'Arabe.

Les petits gémissements qui parvinrent à ses oreilles et la douce, mais ferme pression sur sa tête et sa nuque l'incitèrent à s'occuper des deux boutons de chair, durcis par l'excitation. Il sortit sa langue et dessina le contour du téton, pour ensuite le mordiller doucement. Il passa sur le bout de chair gauche et fit de même, puis laissa sa langue descendre jusqu'au petit nombril en arrachant des cris d'exaltation au petit blond.

Quatre précipita encore les choses en défaisant le braguette de Trowa et en faisant glisser le pantalon. Puis, sans que le Français ne comprenne pourquoi, le blond les fit basculer sur le côté et se plaça sur lui.

Aussitôt, l'Arabe prit les devants et retira le boxer de son futur amant, faisant rougir un peu ce dernier. Il balada ses mains sur le ventre de Trowa puis se pencha sur le désir du Français.

-Humm…lâcha le dompteur de lions.

Quatre passa une timide langue dessus, puis, enhardi par la pression des doigts sur sa tête, il approfondit son geste. Il descendit jusqu'aux bourses de Trowa et se mit à embrasser l'érection. N'y tenant plus, il posa ses mains sur le bassin et engloba la virilité du Français. Un cri franchit le mur des lèvres de Trowa, au bord de l'extase.

Non, il ne rêvait pas, son petit ange s'était bien emparé se son désir, et il était même en train d'y appliquer des langoureux mouvements de va et vient dessus. Incapable de bouger, Trowa ne pouvait que se contenter d'agripper les cheveux blonds avec force et possessivité.

La langue humide remonta et s'occupa un peu plus du gland. L'Arabe donna un petit coup, puis arrêta ses caresses paradisiaques en tirant un grognement bougon de son partenaire. Ils échangèrent encore une fois leurs place, Trowa voulant lui aussi donner du plaisir à son petit ami. Il prit possession des lèvres humides et chaudes et exerça une petite pression de ses doigts sur le sexe de Quatre à travers le pantalon à moitié déboutonné et le boxer.

L'empathe maudit les deux morceaux de tissu et supplia le Français de les lui enlever. Trowa accéda à la requête, ne pouvant résister aux yeux bleu cristallins embrumés par le désir de Quatre. Le blond poussa un petit cri et se cambra, en quête de caresses plus poussées.

Trowa remonta sa main, ne manquant pas de titiller le bout de chair rose qui ornait le torse de son ange au passage, arrachant un nouveau cri de la voix cristalline, puis introduit ses doigts entre les lèvres légèrement rougies et gonflées des multiples baisers échangés, allant des plus pudiques aux plus indécents et torrides. Quatre ne se posa pas de question et humidifia les doigts offerts de sa salive.

Trowa se retenait. Encore une fois, il avait peur de bousculer son ange. Il hésita, puis se dit que Quatre en avait autant envie que lui. Il arracha ses doigts de la langue humide, qui gémit, puis introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité avec autant de délicatesse que son être possédait.

Le corps de Quatre se raidit. Trowa réfléchit une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait détendre son ange ? La solution vint toute seule quand l'empathe saisit le visage du Français et colla ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de l'acrobate en un baiser langoureux. Bientôt, ce fut Quatre qui bougea de lui-même les hanches sur le doigt qui s'était introduit en lui. Trowa en rajouta un, suivit d'un autre quelques secondes après. Le blond écarta les jambes sans s'en rendre compte, excitant encore un peu plus Trowa, dont il trouvait son érection déjà bien assez douloureuse sans que l'empathe n'en rajoute encore une couche.

Quand un gémissement surpassant la puissance de tous les précédents sortit des lèvres de Quatre, Trowa retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son désir, craquant devant la sensualité de son ange. La douleur fut trop forte, Quatre cria. Enfin, il aurait crié si les lèvres de Trowa ne l'en avaient empêché.

Une fois la souffrance passée, la fièvre reprit le dessus. Trowa donna des coups de bassin à un Quatre tout feu tout flamme qui bougeait de lui-même les hanches de manière à sentir encore plus Trowa en lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur souffle depuis belle lurette, ils augmentèrent le rythme de leurs mouvements, se sentant approcher de l'extase. Quatre s'empala une dernière fois sur le sexe de l'acrobate puis sentit ses reins s'enflammer de désir et sa semence se libérer entre leurs deux corps liés.

Le Français essaya de résister, mais quand il sentit la chair de Quatre frissonner de plaisir et s'étrécir, son corps ne répondit plus de rien, il donna un ultime coup de reins et se cambra, se répandant dans son ange. Un cri commun s'échappa d'eux, l'un étant " Quatre ", l'autre étant " Trowa ".

-Y'a du grabuge à côté, Hee-chan…fit remarquer avec une pointe d'humour un Duo réveillé par des cris sourds provenant du mur de gauche.

Heero se permit un sourire et resserra ses bras autour de son Shinigami.

-Quatre…

-Oui Trowa ?

-Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner…

-Plus tard…restons encore un peu comme ça…

Le Français vola un petit baiser puis se leva.

-J'en ai pour une seconde…

Trowa, nullement dérangé de sa tenue, ouvrit un tiroir. Il prit un petit paquet rouge et rejoint Quatre dans le lit, lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

-Tiens…pour toi.

Quatre, dont la curiosité prit le dessus, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa et lui sourit, puis il ouvrit le paquet avec un attention toute particulière. Il découvrit une petite boîte semblable à un écrin. Il souleva le couvercle, puis tomba nez à nez avec un pendentif en argent sur lequel se trouvait un petit ange qui tenait un diamant taillé en forme de cœur et une bague sertie de minuscules opales. A l'intérieur de la bague, il y avait une gravure :

" De Trowa à Quatre : plus qu'un mot, plus qu'un baiser, mon amour pour toi "

L'émotion fut telle que le blond se tétanisa. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Ce fut lorsque Trowa commença à parler avec douceur qu'il se remit à respirer.

-Je ne sais pas si ça te fait plaisir ou pas, mais…

Quatre ne lui laissa jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Il offrit à Trowa son baiser le plus doux et son sourire le plus chaleureux, ponctué de larmes, certes, mais des larmes légères, des larmes de joie et d'émotion.

-Serait-ce une quelconque forme de demande en mariage ?

-Non, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est une demande d'amour…de ton amour…de notre amour à nous…rien qu'à nous…

Quatre lui adressa un petit sourire adorable et un petit baiser avant de s'envoler pour les rives reposantes du sommeil, blotti contre le cœur de son amant.

-Hé Hee-chan ! Tu m'as pas dit qui c'était l'amoureux de Wuffy !

-…si tu me fais un bisou, je consentirai à te répondre…(Killua11 : KAWAII ne ?)

Duo ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Heero. Le pilote 01, satisfait, lui fit signe d'approcher plus près. Duo s'exécuta, sa curiosité piquée à vif, il tendit l'oreille. Un murmure, suivi d'un éclat de rire.

-Va falloir qu'il s'accroche le Fei Fei !

**OWARI **(enfin y'a pas de suite en vue)

Killua11 : ça me fait tout…bizarre…

Duo : Qu'est ce qui te fais tout bizarre ? Le fait que t'aies plus de Kleenex, plus de médicaments (à part ce truc douteux qui tu t'éjecte dans le pif) ou que ta copine et toi vous vous êtes brouillées ?

Killua11 : Hééé ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? OO

Duo fier : Je sais…TOUT !

Heero : …

Trowa : …

Quatre qui réprime un fou rire : …

Wufei : Mais oui Maxwell, on y croit !

Duo : T'es pas content parce que je suis un être supérieur à toi, hein ! Avoue !

Wufei : Je me trompe où depuis que l'onna t'a casé avec Yuy, tu te sens plus ?

Killua11 : C'est sympa ça ! J'aurais du te caser avec J toi !

Wufei : J'ai rien dit, suis pas là ! ''''

Quatre : Wouais ! Je suis avec mon Trowa chéri

Duo : Et moi avec moi Hee-chan d'amour

Killua11 : Y'en a qui sont contents en tout cas… ; ;

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Killua11 : Ben…ben…ben…moi je suis malade ! Ça fait 3 mois que j'ai une poisse du tonnerre (genre me casser la gueule à cheval et tomber sur la tête ou me faire piétiner par le cheval)…et pis comme l'a dit Duo, on se fait la gueule avec ma copine… ça fait quand même 4 ans qu'on est amies…et là, franchement, vu les " gentils " sms qu'on s'est envoyés, ben…mal parti pour qu'on se réconcilie…heureusement que vous êtes là ! Mes tit G-boys ! TT TT

Les G-boys : Quatre, ému ; Duo, ému aussi ; Heero : …compatissant ; Trowa qui console Quatre ; Wufei, rien à foutre, rejoint Treize.

Killua11 : Mais bon, je voudrai pas faire déprimer qui que ce soit…alors je smile ! XD Et pis la vie est belle !

Duo : Wouais ! SHINIGAMI LIVES !

Killua11 : …quel rapport ?

Duo : Aucun, aucun Duo vient de penser à quelque chose qui le chiffonne Au fait…. Tu en a mis du temps pour nous caser !

Killua11 : ….

Wufei qui se réveille : J'ai été le premier ! Comme personne voulait y aller je me suis finalement porté volontaire

Killua11 : Imaginez un Wufei torse nu avec un slip panthère et les cheveux détachés qui nous prend la pose et dit " Bon, puisque personne n'y va, j'y vais " avec un sourire en coin et les autres G-boys qui lui font " Mais non Wufei, ne te sacrifie pas, on peux le faire "

Wufei : Je suis toujours serviable moi…

Killua11 : si tu le dis…j'ai un dernier mot à ajouter…prend de l'air

Quatre coupe la parole : REVIEWS !

Killua11 rejette tout l'air qu'elle a pris pour rien : …c'est ça.

Bizous à tous et vive le doliprane®, sponsor de moi !XD A la prochaine fic ! (si y'en a une)


End file.
